Careless Whisper
by samilylover
Summary: When Faye gets bored, things usually get messed up. But this time, she really screwed things up. Big time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Careless Whisper

Pairing: Faye/Diana (Fayana)

Rating: M/NC-17

Written by: Nanda_SC and ari_dushku

Disclaimer: The characters Faye Chamberlain and Diana Meade are not ours. We do not own, nor have any official association with The Secret Circle, The CW or any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended.

Summary: When Faye gets bored, things usually get messed up. But this time, she really screwed things up. Big time.

A/N: Slightly AU. Faye and Diana have been friends since kindergarten. Only Faye, Diana, Melissa and Cassie are witches. Adam, Nick and Jake are not part of the circle. Set in the present days, the girls are around 16. Diana and Adam were together for some time, but it was over once she realized she wanted more. Faye and Jake have had a thing in the past, but it's also over now.

A/N: There will be lots of angst, lots of fluff and lots of smut. Don't like, don't read it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

A/N: This came basically from a RP, so it alternates between Faye's POV and Diana's POV.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_And there's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_(Careless Whisper - Seether)_

{Part 1}

_—_

Faye Chamberlain was at home, on a Saturday night, doing nothing but restlessly flipping through some TV channels. She was dead bored. Not a single exciting news, nor a party, anything. She couldn't take it any longer. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She decided to call Diana and see if the girl was up to doing one of her favorite pastimes these holidays: the oh-so-famous sleepovers at Diana's house. Sometimes they would sleep at Faye's as well, but somehow Diana's father being more absent and leaving them with the house for themselves made everything more fun.

Faye grabbed her cellphone, and obviously she had Diana's number on speed-dial. "Di?"

—

Diana was sitting by the window seat of her bedroom, holding carefully on her hands her Book of Shadows, studying cautiously the spells her family has been writing for generations, trying to learn as much as she could before beginning to practice. But suddenly she lost her focus, as her cellphone started ringing from its place at her study desk. She went to her desk, and after seeing that it was Faye's calling, she answered it in no time.

"Hey, Faye! Is everything okay?" the girl asked immediately wondering why the other girl was calling her for.

"I know you're not doing anything and neither am I, so what do you say you and me do nothing together?" said Faye, using all her inherent persuasion.

"Who says I'm not doing anything? I was looking a little deeper into my Book of Shadows. You know that it's important that we learn more before doing any spell…" Diana knew she was pretty much talking to herself. She knew Faye well enough to know now that the girl wasn't calling asking for permission to go to her place. She was letting Diana know that she was coming. Period.

After a sigh and an eye roll, Diana replied "The door is open. Just come on up."

"That's my girl. And I think it's even better that you're studying your 'precious' Book of Shadows" Faye stated in irony "we can study it together, test some things."

Faye already knew her statement would probably put Diana in lecture mode on, saying that they were not ready yet, and all the yada yada yada Faye have had enough of.  
>This was how the two of them worked. While Diana was words, Faye was action. Maybe this was why they got along so well.<p>

As Diana was measuring the words she'd use to try and explain once again why they shouldn't be practicing any magic yet, she heard Faye saying "I'll be there in 15." hanging up afterward.

Faye was going to get there in 15 minutes, and Diana panicked. She was still in her pajamas.

While running through her room, cleaning up the invisible mess that somehow Diana saw through her pretty neat bedroom, she asked herself why she was this nervous about seeing Faye there in her room, right in front of her.

This was happening with some sort of frequency, although she couldn't recall when exactly this all started. It wasn't like it was Faye's first time there.  
>They were best friends since little girls and had a gazillion sleepovers as growing up. Their friendship was the sisterly kind, but Diana could feel things slowly changing lately, involuntarily, or not.<p>

Pretty much every time Diana caught herself staring at Faye, she's been feeling butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't also quite figure why. Actually, it seemed kind of obvious why, but Diana Meade was an exemplar girl, who hasn't skipped a day at school, nor has ever hooked up with a random guy. She couldn't have these sorts of feelings for a girl, especially one who has been her friend forever.

While Diana was changing her comfortable clothes to a more casual one, Faye — who had climbed the stairs silently — showed up opening the bedroom door in a perfect timing, as if she knew she was occupying Diana's thoughts, startling the hell out of the girl "Faye! Gosh! At least shout from downstairs to let me know that you are coming up!" Said Diana, trying to catch her breath and calm her trembling heart, perhaps not only just for the scare

"Hi, Diana. Hmm, so you're changing? Looks like I arrived just in the right time." Faye was using her flirtatious tone, which she happened to use on basically everyone, but when she did with Diana it always seemed more fun, probably because it always made Diana uncomfortable and Faye thought it was adorable.

"Sorry if I scared you. Go on, get dressed. But you don't have to wear anything fancy, it's just me" Faye sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving Diana's body, scanning each of Diana's curves. Probably without even noticing, she arched an eyebrow in desire.

Diana felt her cheeks and ears burning red. Faye sat there on her bed, staring at her half naked, as she hold onto her shirt in front of her, trying foolish to cover herself.  
><em>It's Faye, for God sakes! Not some stranger you just met! She thought to herself. Your best friend since ever, whom you've even taken showers with, so, what's different now? <em>That was probably the million dollar question, why was she ashamed of changing in front of Faye now?

"Do you mind?" Diana asked, referring to her wanting to change without Faye staring at her in that way. Diana felt even more foolish for asking Faye that.

"In fact, I do. I think you should try this one" Faye got up, headed to Diana's wardrobe, choosing a way more revealing shirt for her friend. She removed the shirt covering Diana's body and replaced it with the one she had chosen. "Yeah, blue definitely best matches your skin tone" Faye said, with her characteristic half-smile, throwing the shirt Diana had earlier chosen in a chair across the room, well aware that it would annoy the cleaning maniac owner of the room.

"Faye…!" Diana nearly freaked out and tried to protest when her shirt was ripped from her hands from the other girl in front of her. She almost didn't mind the small mess Faye began to cause in her room when she was there almost naked – not exaggerating at all.

Faye was such a hurricane, leaving chaos everywhere she went. Diana had already tried to somehow teach Faye to be more organized, but she was a lost case. Before she could get more embarrassed than she already was, Diana quickly put on the blouse that the other girl had selected for her. As she did so, she thought she was going crazy, she could swear she was feeling Faye's eyes burning into her skin.

Without knowing what to do now that she was dressed, and Faye was sitting on her bed staring at her casually, Diana said the first thing that came to her mind "So, did you come here to stare at me?"

"Geez, Diana. That time of the month much?" Faye stated innocently, like nothing had happened and taking the Book of Shadows beside Diana's pillow.

Diana ignored what Faye said about PMSing. She wasn't at the time of the month. She was just a lot jumpier than usual lately. Especially when the subject was the girl who was currently opening her Book of Shadows, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Besides staring at you, I came here to see what goodies we can find in your book" Faye added, already flipping through pages and getting ready for the tantrum Diana was about to throw, 'cause it always happened whenever Faye touched the book.

It's not that Diana would never let Faye touch it. It just always came with supervision and speeches about how cautious they should be and how dangerous the content of the book was. Again with the yada yada yada…

Yes, Diana was jealous of her book. Part of her thought that she was the only one allowed to touch/handle it, but the other part said that she could always share everything with Faye. Even when she handled her delicate book like it was any other book.

"Be Careful, Faye! The pages are going to fall off if you keep skipping them like that!" She said sitting by Faye's side on her bed, almost hitting the other girl's hand as a reprimand.

"Uuuh, and that would be terrible, 'cause unfortunately we don't live in the 21st century and a revolutionary liquid called glue has not yet been invented" Faye joked, shaking the book in front of Diana's face.

Diana rolled her eyes to the other girl's joke, and she almost had a heart attack when Faye started to shake her precious book. "Faye! Stop it! Give it to me!" Diana said while trying to get the book from Faye's hands, but the girl was pushing her away with an arm, stopping Diana from reaching it.

Then things started to fell off the book. First a dry leaf, then a raven feather. Diana's eyes grew wider and Faye immediately stopped shaking the book when some of Diana's notes fell too.

Faye was always joking around, but she knew how much this book mattered to Diana. Diana… They were so different from each other, but whenever she thought about the girl, her mind filled with good thoughts from all the wonderful moments they'd had together, ever since they were kids. Faye would never do anything to hurt Diana, she loved her and she loved their friendship.

"Oops…. Sorry? Okay, I will stop messing around. Come here, let's see if together we can find something interesting" Faye leaned in bed, getting closer to Diana.

Diana sighed both in relief and in defeat after Faye finally stopped mishandling her book. She knew that there was no way of discouraging Faye of the idea of both practicing magic that night, so she let Faye have her fun. The other girl held the book so they both could read, skipping the pages that seemed less interesting and/or less colorful.

Things were calm, until their arms slightly touched; breaking chills over both girl's skins. Diana's heart skipped a beat with that, and she hoped Faye wouldn't notice her flushed cheeks.

Faye's presence beside her was so strong that Diana could barely concentrate on the spells contained in the pages. Faye, on the other hand seemed more focused now, carefully reading the book. _What is happening to me? _She asked herself. But before Diana could get lost in her many questions as to why she was feeling this way towards Faye, her eyes caught the words 'Incantation Spell' on top of the page that Faye was so concentrated reading. _Oh no… not that spell._

Faye could choose any other spell… but not that. Diana involuntarily became uneasy beside the other girl. She thought about quoting any other spell that she read on upcoming pages, to try and get Faye's attention off of that specific spell, but none came in mind.

Faye started showing enthusiasm with her finding, while Diana tried in vain to convince her that this spell wasn't right for the situation or time. "I just don't think it's right to mess with other people's feelings! This is definitely a spell to be avoided… Besides, it could bring bad consequences! You should know better about spells backfiring. Do I have to remind you about the talking god incident?" Diana didn't leave room for answers "Keep looking, I bet it has something more interesting!" Diana said in a rushed tone, obviously nervous, stumbling over words almost praying that Faye agreed with it at least this once, but deep down Diana knew there wasn't any hope of that happening…

"First of all, talking dog was awesome. I don't see why you didn't let me keep it. Second, more interesting than **this**? No way. What terrible consequences must we be cautious for this time? Having anyone we want, anytime we want, doing anything for us? Oh, yes, what terrible fate." Faye put her hand on her chest, as if offended by the idea, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Her words were suddenly cut off by her cellphone ringing. She quickly grabbed it in her pocket and started to read a new text message "Hmm, Melissa said there's gonna be a party tonight!" Faye jumped out of bed, extremely excited, doing a sexy little dance with the book in her hands "So in the same night I find out a party AND a seduction spell? I think I'll have to start believing in all the crap you say about destiny, Diana. Nothing proves fate better than this! Now all we need is to find an outfit for me, another one for you and a bottle of anointed oil that I-happen-to-know-not-that-I've-ever-looked-there that you have inside your ingredients' cabinet."

_Oh no, this is not happening!_Diana thought to herself. Everything they needed now was an out of control Faye bewitching all the guys from that party! Just by that scenario, Diana felt what some might call jealousy. But since when was she jealous of Faye being hit on by boys?

Until recently, she was only envious. Good friendly envy coming from a girl who wasn't that lucky with boys, who admired the wits of her friend who caught everyone's attention with her exotic beauty. Not that Diana was ugly, quite the contrary. Her beauty was unique, but she lacked what Faye had plenty of: Attitude.

"Faye, I don't think it's smart …" Diana continued trying to convince the other girl, who was up searching Diana's closet trying to find a killer look for them both. Sighing heavily, Diana thought that this was going to be a long, long night…

"Diana, it's a party. Not a 'Who's more prudent competition'." Faye came back from Diana's wardrobe with two outfits, one in each hand "'Cause even if it were, we all know you'd win before it even began", Faye said, setting the dresses on the bed. Both dresses were strapless. A black one — which Faye had left at Diana's since her birthday sleepover — and a dark purple one. Both were stunning dresses.

"You should wear this one. It looks gorgeous on you" Faye said honestly, remembering the last time she saw Diana wearing that dress and for a moment she felt desire burning her eyes. Faye was not the kind of person who would be intimidated by being attracted to a person of the same sex, but she would never endanger the friendship she had with Diana because of a silly attraction. After all, she now had a spell that would let her have anyone she wanted. "C'mon. We go there, we dance, we put this anointed oil in the drink of whoever we find interesting, make out for a while, and then we come back home. It's simple and easy."

Diana considered Faye's proposition for a while. The way things were, certainly leaving the house and going to a party would do her some good, unlike staying at home, locked in a room with Faye.

She analyzed the dresses that Faye had picked up for them, and she could feel her shyness appearing as she looked at the dress Faye had chosen for herself, but she chose not to protest. It was best to just follow Faye's orders when it came to this kind of thing. After all she was the one who knew all about fashion and boys.

Who knows? Maybe Diana could catch some guy's attention – without the need of using any spells whatsoever – and forget about this turmoil of feelings that Faye was causing her.

While Diana got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to change, she couldn't help but pay attention to Faye, who was beginning to undress right before her eyes. If there was a girl more beautiful than Faye in the face of the Earth, Diana was unaware of her existence.

Before letting her eyes wander through the other girl's curves, Diana went straight to the bathroom and locked herself there until that heat that started from nowhere — burning from the inside out — ceased. It was official, she was crazy. She was going mad over her best friend. Now what?

Faye analyzed Diana's confused expression as she entered the bathroom. She had seen expressions like that one before. She had used all her charms to earn expressions like that one. _Maybe this… thing … I'm feeling… Maybe she feels it too_, she thought to herself.

As soon as that thought crossed Faye's mind, she decided maybe she should push her luck. After all, she was feeling very lucky tonight. So, what if she tried to use the attraction spell on Diana?

If it didn't work out, she could always work her way around it and find a reversion spell and if only she was lucky enough, Diana wouldn't even remember it.

Faye was always up for some good fun, and this idea sounded like a whole bunch of fun.

_Ugh, what the hell_ Faye thought, as she got up and ran downstairs, heading straight for Charles' liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Back in Diana's room, Faye poured the wine into the glasses, adding the four drops of anointed oil required for the spell in one of the glasses. Leaving the cups on the table, she continued to undress, thinking of a way to spend time while Diana was in the bathroom.

She then picked up Diana's favorite body lotion, pouring some big amount of it on her legs and massaging herself while waiting for Diana to come out of the bathroom.

Faye continued spreading the body lotion throughout her long legs for what seemed like an eternity. And when Faye was bored, she always tended to listen to the little devil inside her head.

_Hmm, let's think this through. If four drops of oil into the drink equals seduction, what would eight drops of anointed oil do in body lotion? _

And with that, Faye dropped the anointed oil on her legs, mixing it with body lotion.

_Can't hurt if I try._

—

Diana didn't know how long it had taken to get dressed. Probably more time than necessary, but as she gathered courage and finally decided to get back to her bedroom, she came across Faye wearing nothing but sexy panties, spreading her body lotion on her body.

For a second Diana forgot how to breathe. When she started breathing again, she noticed two glasses of wine on her study desk. _What's going on here? _  
>As soon as Diana came out of the bathroom, Faye slowed her movements, shaking her hair so it would cover more of her face and torso, her nipples still showing.<p>

Sometimes Diana didn't know when Faye was being unintentionally malicious or really mean. Whatever Faye's intentions were, she had managed to disturb Diana's mind in a way that might be irreversible now.

Trying to stay sane before such vision, Diana looked away from where the provocative figure of Faye was lying, as she spoke about why those drinks had appeared out of nowhere in her room. Curious, Diana cautiously asked as she finally found her voice "Faye, what are you doing?"

Faye got up slowly, feeling aroused herself, picking up her dress on the bed, she said "I fixed us some drinks to, you know, get in a party mood" she said, biting her lip and offering Diana the glass of wine which contained the ingredient for the seduction spell.

She knew that what she was doing was wrong, using her best friend like this, but she just wanted to have some fun.

Diana thought that maybe drinking a little bit would help her distract herself from Faye, maybe even let her forget those confusing feelings for her friend… or maybe not.

Faye raised her own glass for a toast "a toast…" she thought for a second before continuing "to the two sexiest witches on Earth" She arched an eyebrow "Cheers." Faye smiled and took a long sip of her wine.

"Cheers." Diana followed Faye in a long sip. She was not much of a drinker, but she did love wine.

"Told you you'd look gorgeous in it…" Faye said as she scanned Diana's body up and down, giving greater attention to her thighs, which were hardly covered by the dress.

The compliment and Faye's provocative eyes didn't make Diana blush this time. Could it be the effect of alcohol already breaking her wall of shyness?

"I'll get dressed too, don't wanna be late." Faye said in a sweet voice, which was classic Faye. A lot of teasing combined with a sweet voice, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Faye spoke again and Diana barely registered the words. All she was hearing was her heart beating in her ears, her blood running fast and hot through her veins, and her accelerating breathing… Faye was all that Diana saw and felt. She could feel every fiber of the other girl's being, vibrating inside her, as if they were one.

Diana seemed distracted and Faye would probably give anything to get inside her mind and see what she was thinking._ Maybe there's a spell for that as well… _She considered.

Snapping Diana out of her thoughts, Faye asked "Would you help me close the zipper?" Faye teasingly asked. The help wasn't necessary at all, considering her dress had a side zipper, but she figured it would be the perfect opportunity to see if the attraction spell had worked, 'cause if it did, Diana wouldn't be able to resist touching Faye's skin as well.

Suddenly, Diana could no longer reason with herself. She simply moved mechanically, without looking away from the exposed skin of Faye's ribcage. She could feel the pale, soft and warm inviting skin calling hers to meet in a small touch.

Not resisting the impulse, Diana's thin fingers touched Faye's skin, and it was like an electric shock had passed from one to another.

Faye thought for a moment if she hadn't drink the potion by mistake, or if the idea of mixing the anointed oil with body lotion had actually been a good one, because she felt her whole body tingling with desire at the touch of Diana's hand.  
>A primal, carnal desire, she wanted her friend more than she'd ever wanted anything in life. A feeling so strong she would never be able to put into words.<p>

Yes, she had probably thought about being with Diana before, the desire was somehow always there. It was the intensity that scared Faye this time. And this wasn't natural, nothing used to scare Faye.

_Shit, Faye, what have you done? I can't ruin our friendship! I can't stand living without her! I just. I need her. Ugh!_ _Fuck this! If I mess everything up — which probably I will — I'll just find a spell to erase her memory. And I'll have some amazing memories just to myself. Yup, sounds like a plan._

Faye's thoughts were mixed and confused. It was as if her brain was about to shutdown and let her emotions completely take over.

Faye came back to reality when Diana removed her hands for an instant, making Faye suddenly feel as if air had been sucked out of her lungs. Faye took Diana's hand and places it on her own neck, as if asking Diana to pull her closer.

"Diana? Please tell me …" She moved closer, her hot breath against Diana's lips.

Diana didn't have time to think. In fact she didn't want to. Something in her had changed, or perhaps awakened. She was the type of girl who usually calculated every step she took, but now she felt like acting entirely on impulse and desire. Maybe it was the effect of being in love with Faye that was finally being able to change her, or maybe it was something else.

Whatever had happened, Diana saw her own hand being placed in the back of Faye's neck,and her fingers brushed the skin there. She could feel chills break Faye's skin with the light touch of her fingertips on the nape of her neck.

"Tell me that you feel this…too." Faye finished, eyes focused on Diana's looking for an answer.

When Faye's low voice, slightly husky and full of desire caught her attention, she was already placed a few centimeters from Diana's face. Diana went from Faye's hungry eyes, to her inviting lips.

She didn't have time to think about an answer as Faye pressed her lips against Diana's. She just reacted the only way she could — kissing Faye back.

Slowly at first, but as soon as their tongues touched, the kissed turned into pure lust, tongues dwelling, heavy breathing, hands everywhere.

Faye sighed as they kept kissing, relieved by Diana responding the way she wanted her to, or relieved that the spell actually worked. Deep down, she really wished that Diana would want her without the help of any spell. But she knew that Diana would always see her as a friend, not as a lover.

And then Faye realized that if there was anyone in the world able to change her opinion about love, relationships and fate, that person would be Diana.

Her actions had finally sunk in. She had blown it. It had barely started, and she had already blown it, which had to be a record, even for her. _And once again, Faye ruins the day._Not knowing if Diana's reactions were driven by her own feelings or by the spell, she decided that it would be better to just enjoy what she had already done.

Faye involved Diana with her arms, stroking Diana's back, intensifying the kiss.

Diana felt dizzy, although she only had taken one sip of wine that her friend offered.  
>Maybe being this numb was a side effect of Faye's kiss. The more she gave herself into those deep feelings she has for the other girl, letting Faye involved in her arms and deepening the kiss, the less she wanted that moment to end.<p>

Her skin pulsed stronger as Faye's hands touched her, and Diana had the strangest feeling that Faye's hot blood ran in her veins now. She was so drunk with desire — desire to taste every part of Faye.

Without breaking the kiss, the hand that was in the back Faye's neck, went down her bare shoulder, until it found the zipper of her dress which was only half closed. She opened it, pulling the strapless dress down, and returned to run her fingers along the side of Faye's body. With her other hand on the girl's hip, Diana pulled her closer, leaving nothing, not even a trickle of air separating them now.

Faye was so ecstatic with the events, she felt as if everything was happening slowly and she was only observing it outside her body. She now had confirmation that Diana was already under her spell, because that was definitely not Diana's normal self.

Faye felt a pang of regret inside. She was using Diana for her entertainment, for some sex toy. Diana would never forgive her. _As soon as this is over, I'll go looking for that memory erasing spell._

But tonight, Faye decided that it wouldn't matter, that this would probably be the first and only chance to enjoy Diana this way. Faye stiffened, deciding of not turning back and enjoy the effects of her spell, running her hands through Diana's hair, pulling her even closer, loving how soft Diana's tongue felt against her own.

Diana's heart was about to explode of excitement at any second now. They kept prolonging and intensifying their kiss, and it seemed like minutes since the girl last breathed.

She was giving herself increasingly to her voracious desire, biting Faye's lower lip, and then passing her tongue onto it, tearing a moan from the girl. The almost guttural sound that came out of Faye's throat caused an increasing heat throughout Diana's body, specifically on a specific lower part. Suddenly, Diana regretted having dressed up at all.

Wanting to get rid of the fabric that separated her skin from Faye's, she put her hands to her back, to unzip the dress, but was stopped by the other girl's hand, who seemed eager to help her.

Faye broke the kiss, gasping for air. She could never imagine to feel such excitement only from a kiss. _It's the spell, it's gotta be it_she tried to convince herself, refusing to hear the voice inside her.

Diana could be the woman of her life, her destiny. But no, Faye didn't believe in that crap. After all, she had a bad girl reputation to keep. _Even though I would change everything for her_she thought.

Realizing that she already was half naked, Faye decided to make things even, which seemed to be the same thought Diana had. She quickly caressed Diana's back, kissing her neck as she did so "Diana, I want to make you mine", she whispered to Diana, slightly biting her neck by the end of her sentence and pulling the zipper of the dress to its end, playing the skin under her fingers and sliding the dress along Diana's body, until it was completely off. "Tell me you want me, tell me you want this" demanded Faye, stealing one more kiss from Diana.

That whispers in Diana's ear caused a strong tremor in her body. Faye had said that she wanted her. _What are you waiting for?_Said Diana's mind blind with desire, who was feeling exactly the same.

Already with the dress fallen at her feet, Diana trembled more and more as Faye's hands began to explore her body, drawing endless chills out of her. The words that Faye said then, echoed through her mind until Diana found her own voice and responded after a stolen kiss that took her breath away. "I want you… I've always wanted you, Faye."

"Good. 'Cause tonight I'm gonna make you mine" Faye whispered as she ran a finger along Diana's face, which in return closed her eyes. "My god, Diana. You've never been prettier…" Faye memorized Diana's features, never wanting to forget this moment.

Diana's eyes slowly opened with Faye's comment, her intense gaze, showing how much she craved Faye.

Whatever had possessed Diana that night, it was clouding her judgment. She couldn't think of anything except Faye. She was acting strictly by her feelings and desires. Feelings that she already had for that girl for some time now, and desires that were awakening stronger by each slight touch, stare and kiss Faye was giving her. Diana has never been looked by another person like that before, much less touched in such an intimate way. That new feeling made it all more exciting for her. Luckily her shyness had not given a sign that one day it had ruled her life, though Faye still had the power to slightly intimidate her, making Diana vulnerable towards her. But nothing would make her stop all that. Not when every fiber of her being claimed for what was yet to come.

Faye knew Diana felt extremely vulnerable under her touch and decided to do what she did best: dominate. Faye led Diana to her bed, sitting on top of her, her thighs feeling Diana's warm body beneath her, and she kissed the other girl slowly at first. While stroking her back, Diana's hands went up Faye's naked arms, reaching the back of her neck, until it totally disappeared through her dark locks.

Faye took advantage of her position to slightly push her body against Diana's, their breasts fully touching, Diana's nipples hardening at the contact, as well as Faye's. She didn't even try to resist the urge to trace kisses all the way from Diana's mouth till her breasts, licking, sucking and lightly nibbling on them.

When Faye left her lips to kiss her neck, all Diana could think was go lower, lower… and it was like Faye was hearing her thoughts, making her hidden wishes come true right away. Diana has never been more aroused in her whole life. She held the other girl's head against her chest, and couldn't hold moans from escaping her lips, even though she was strongly biting them.

Faye moved back and forth between both breasts, not before brushing them with her teeth and pinching the other nipple with her free hand, accepting Diana's whimpers and hair pulling, as a signal to continue.

Faye as usual acted according to her impulsivity — which today, more than ever — was over the roof. The way Diana pulled her hair immediately increased her — already heavy — breathing and heartbeats. Faye decided to lie in bed completely, still on her position of dominance over Diana, intertwining their legs.

Diana didn't offered any resistance as her body was being pushed back, leaving Faye to lie above her. The new position let Diana feel the heat between both her and Faye's legs increase. And it seemed like Faye also noticed that.

Faye felt her thighs wet when in direct contact with Diana's "Hmm, feels like a little someone wants this as bad as I do…" Faye couldn't help but tease Diana, even in a moment like this.

Faye's teasing was countered with a "Shut up and kiss me." As Diana's hands still tangled in Faye's hair, pulled her close, to silence the other girl with her own lips.

Faye smiled wickedly, pleased with herself that she could always get on Diana's nerves. "You see, I could think of ways to shut up…" she said, her fingers slowly caressing Diana's thighs, one finger teasing on the waistband of Diana's panties, not quite pulling it down "…I could keep my mouth busy for hours…" Faye then touched Diana's center with her middle finger over her panties, feeling it completely soaked "… Would you want that?"

Faye seemed to have been born with the gift of being naturally provocative. If exciting Diana with her actions wasn't enough, she could also arousal her with what she was saying. Diana didn't know you could get so aroused with a few words spoken. Of course, Faye's fingers touching her in places never explored before was helping her achieve that level of pleasure that she thought wasn't possible to achieve with only foreplay. Diana swallowed hard, biting her lower lip, when Faye proposed another way to keep her mouth busy. "I wouldn't want anything more…" she was able to answer in a husky and low voice.

"So I guess it's your lucky day" _or mine_Faye said in a teasing tone, giving one last kiss on Diana's lips, before travelling south to explore that beautiful body beneath her, leaving a trail of kisses along the way, until she reached the limit between Diana's silk skin and the only tiny piece of clothing she still had on — Diana's sexy black lace panties.

Pulling her panties with her teeth and a little help of one of her hands, Faye stripped Diana completely, moistening her lips when she got a full view of Diana's body. Faye now took the opposite route, kissing her way back up starting with Diana's ankles, to her inner thighs, always keeping eye contact with Diana, pleasure written all over her face. Faye started teasing, leaving feather light kisses all over Diana's thighs, waiting for the girl to beg her to continue.

The excitement no longer fit within Diana, as Faye took her panties off with her teeth and began to explore her whole body with kisses. As Faye was approaching her sex, looking at her with green eyes glowing dark with desire, Diana writhed with that little torture the other girl was putting her to.

Faye wanted to please Diana more than anything, even if she didn't know quite yet if she could do that, despite all her confidence, she had never done it before. She knew what pleased her though. In fact, she had learned what pleased her thinking about Diana, many, many times.

And then here she was, facing Diana's hot and wet sex. She felt her mouth watering with that beautiful view. She wanted to taste Diana so bad.

Without hesitation, Diana leaned forward, taking Faye's face in her hands, encouraging the girl to go a little higher "Faye, please …" she said slightly breathless. She couldn't wait any longer.

Hearing Diana's pleas was all Faye needed to gain some confidence. Slowly, Faye stuck her tongue out and temptatively started lapping on Diana's center while grabbing her ass in both hands. The first time Faye swallowed Diana's sweetness, she couldn't help moaning herself. _How does she even taste this sweet? God, so good…_

If Diana was in her normal state, she'd be wondering if Faye had done this before. Her eyes went straight to the back of her head as Faye's tongue came on contact with her throbbing sex, making the air of her lungs escape in one long moan.

Faye eventually opened her eyes to look at Diana's face. Her face was beautiful and showing nothing but pleasure. As if they were sharing the same thoughts, Diana opened her eyes to look at Faye too. They locked their gaze for a while, just until Faye's tongue made Diana roll her eyes again, but this time, she whispered Faye's name, breathlessly "Oh… Faye…!"

Diana's words alarmed Faye and her mouth left Diana's center for a few seconds "Am I hurting you?" Faye left her softer side show again, worried if she was hurting Diana. She had all the indications to think otherwise, but still, considering she had never done this before, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What? No!" Diana almost laughed at Faye thinking that. _And who would have guessed Faye Chamberlain would show a softer side in a moment like this? She's just so full of surprises. _Diana almost went insane with the lack of contact and begged for more. "No… please… Don't stop, Faye. Please…?"

_Never._ "Sure, baby" Faye spread Diana's legs wider, gaining more access to her center and allowing herself to push her tongue deeper inside Diana, eventually sucking lightly on Diana's clitoris and blowing some air on it, and when she felt Diana's body shaking slightly, she figured she was probably doing the right thing.

Diana arched her back moaning loudly as Faye's tongue entered her. She kept a hand on Faye's hair, slightly brushing and tugging it to encourage the other girl to speed up the pace, as her body started to shake and her arousal became unbearable.

Faye felt Diana starting her own rhythm and followed her hips, pushing her tongue deeper inside Diana, touching her clitoris with her left thumb and massaging Diana's boob with her right hand. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her own thighs burning with desire.

With the new pace, Diana felt her body shivering as her climax was building quickly now. She had done things to herself before, but she had never felt this much pleasure before.

When Faye felt Diana's body shaking, she figured she would probably come, and fast. She knew it would be the perfect time to use a move she used on herself when she needed to come hard and fast. She entered Diana with two fingers, her fingertips quickly finding a softer spot inside Diana. She massaged the spot, her tongue never leaving Diana's clitoris.

They must have been sharing their minds, because when Diana wanted to feel more of Faye, the other girl decided to just that.

The feeling was so overwhelming that Diana was off the edge in two seconds, digging her nails in Faye's shoulders, arching her back once again, screaming Faye's name, as another word come out of her mouth too "Oh, Faye… Fuck..!" She wasn't the type of girl who cursed, but she wasn't feeling like her usual self right now.

The noises Diana was making marveled Faye for a moment. She never thought of her to be a loud girl in bed, much less to talk dirty too. She appreciated the dirty talking, which worked perfectly to help her reach an orgasm herself.

Once Faye felt Diana collapsing and screaming her name, she was about to explode. Arching her body, she drove her free hand inside her own sex, touching herself with two fingers. She was so wet she could barely feel her walls around her fingers.  
>As Faye rode Diana and herself to a mind blowing orgasm, she moaned loudly against Diana's clitoris, her deep voice breaking "Hmm, Diana… Fuck…"<p>

Diana didn't think it was possible to feel such an intense ecstasy, but when Faye started coming seconds after her, she felt like she was dying, but in a good way.

That's when she realized something odd started happening around them. A bright explosion of colors come out of nowhere during their climax. They probably wouldn't notice it, since they were looking at each other coming. In fact, she was pretty sure Faye hadn't.

That was the best feeling Diana had ever experienced. They did not just made love, but also made magic together.  
>Diana was overwhelmed and exhausted. Her limbs were heavy, and she was felt a bit dizzy too. If Faye wasn't holding her firmly, she might have fallen onto the mattress and slept for days.<p>

Faye herself felt like she had just run a marathon, and won. With deep breaths, she removed her fingers from inside Diana, licking them clean and enjoying once again her sweet taste.

Lifting herself on the bed, she decided to stay in a sitting position, pulling Diana closer to her, intertwining their legs together, Faye's dripping wet sex touching Diana's.  
>Just because she was tired, doesn't mean she was going to stop already. In fact, stopping was not an option for Faye tonight. She wanted to feel all these amazing feelings for as long as she could.<p>

"That" Faye kissed Diana hard on the lips "Was… so… Good." she whispering between kisses. Faye could feel Diana was almost worn out, but she was setting the rules tonight, and she could probably figure out a way or two to keep Diana interested "Ready for some more?" she stated firmly, locking their thighs together with a wet sound.

Even though Diana felt like sleeping, Faye's lips began to wake her not her yet-fully-satisfied-desires, and when Faye suggest another round, there was no way she would deny it. Their hot sexes were touching, her taste still fresh on Faye's lips made a flow of arousal rush into her veins again. The girl bit the bottom of Faye's lips before teasingly replying "What you got left to show me?"

"Left? What makes you not think that I'm just starting?" Faye sounded offended even. She might not be a pro, but she still had several cards up her sleeve, mostly learned from very educational movies, but oh how she planned on using all of them tonight. Faye tightened her legs grip around Diana's lower back and made their wet clits touch again. Bitting her lip, she started a low pace, waiting for Diana to fully come to her senses again so she could enjoy this as much as she was.

"I'm just asking, that's all…" Diana replied with her voice going down by the end, as her body suddenly trembled again, with Faye pushing her hips further against hers. The move made a jolt run down her spine and she grip onto Faye's shoulders hard so she wouldn't fall. As the other girl started creating a slow rhythm, Diana moaned throwing her head back and started to follow the pace.

Diana throwing her head back was the perfect invitation for Faye to devour the girl's neck, kissing and licking her, and finally marking Diana as her own by the end of it.

Diana held Faye's head against her, and hissed while the girl was leaving a hickey on the soft flesh of her neck.

Leaving a big purple mark on the right side of Diana's neck, Faye smiled, pleased "See. Told you I'd make you mine." she emphasized the 'mine' part by thrusting one more time against Diana, fastening their pace. She was in love with how lovely Diana sounded when she came, and right now she was working really hard to hear it again as soon as possible.

Diana had to giggle at Faye's statement. It was classic Faye. The Faye she was falling for. "I was already yours… Didn't you know?" she added in between moans. Faye fastening the pace was already making Diana feel closer to the edge of another crushing orgasm.

Faye's heart melted at Diana statement, and for a second she even forgot she had the girl on a seduction spell. It felt so good to hear that. She'd finally get to have something of her own, someone who'd love her back "I want you to be mine, forever…" Faye said, running her hands through Diana's hair.

Faye wanted Diana forever. The other girl's statement echoed in Diana's mind. She didn't know it before, but now she knew that she secretly wanted the same thing.

Diana held Faye's head close to her as she repeated in a whisper on Faye's ear "I'm already yours…" and she kept saying it like a mantra while both were getting closer to their climax.

Breathing in Diana's hair and neck, and taking in her scent, Faye added "Hm, you smell so good… And you taste so good, too, Di…"

She felt her nipples rock hard against Diana's and her whole body trembling "Fuck, Diana… We barely touch and I'm already on the edge."

Touching their foreheads, Faye stared deeply into Diana's eyes, admiring the girl's lovely look, and she thought that that was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She was causing it, they were doing it together. It felt like magic, only better.

As Faye's was admiring Diana, Diana was doing exactly the same. Every little aspect of Faye was incredibly beautiful. Diana always saw Faye as the most beautiful girl in town, but now she was really seeing her. She got lost inside Faye's greenish eyes as they locked their gaze. She'd always loved that pair of eyes, and also her little dark spot under her nose. Diana leaned in and planted a kiss there and then kissed her way down to Faye's full lips.

They ended the kiss to stare at each other once again. Suddenly, all the energy that was once slowly building up hit Faye's body all at once, she started trembling. "Hmmm, Diana, come with me, baby…" Faye begged, moaning loudly and grabbing Diana's hands, intertwining their fingers. She wanted every inch of her skin touching Diana's.

As soon as Faye begged Diana to come with her, it only took another thrust of hips and the wave of another crushing orgasm started to wash over them, making both cry out loud each other names into the night.

When Faye felt Diana coming with her, she tried her best to keep her eyes open and analyze once again how gorgeous Diana looked while coming. Instead, something else caught her attention. A set of candles next to Diana's Book of Shadows. She blinked her eyes several times to make sure she wasn't just hallucinating from her recent activities, but it seemed pretty real. The flames in the 7 candles had turned colors and were rising twice as big as they normally would be, now colored with all the colors of the rainbow. "Diana…" Faye tried to catch her breath "Do you see that too?" Faye pointed to the candles.

Diana felt her body exploding in a wave of pleasure, and surrendered to the feeling by shutting her eyes, as she rocked her hips a few more times against Faye's. But she was suddenly been pulled away from all that when Faye called her name asking about something over her shoulders. Diana had seen early bright lights circling them while they were first coming together._ This has got to be collateral effect of witch sex._

"What..? Oh… I… I think we're unconsciously… making magic together…" Diana answered trying to form a sentence when she wasn't quite able to think straight.

"We are? Wicked!" Faye laughed, throwing her hair back "I didn't even know it was possible. It looks pretty" Faye said, contemplating the bright flames, now returning to their natural color "Not even remotely as pretty as the witch in front of me, though" Faye kissed Diana once more "Still, it's not fair. Just when I was getting there, some silly candles distracted me" Faye pouted, putting her cute face on "Now, what are we gonna do about that?" Faye caressed Diana's boob, loving the feeling of how soft her flesh was.

So Diana leaned in capturing Faye's bottom lip in her own, letting it go with a pop sound and purred inches from the other girl's face "How about making more magic together…?" she suggested with the word 'together' trailing off with a double meaning. Diana kissed Faye hard this time, her tongue hungrily invading the other girl's mouth, as she was pushing Faye to lie with her back on the mattress.

After Faye was lied down, Diana reversed their position, now facing the girl's feet. Before making any move, she looked back at Faye over her shoulder, with a lusty expression on her face. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to taste Faye too. So she grabbed her thighs and started kissing a path of wet kisses from her knees to her dripping sex.

"That's my girl" Faye smiled lecherously, first looking surprised at how quickly Diana took charge of things, but then she remembered it had to be the spell. She felt her own sex drip with the feeling of Diana's mouth so close to where she want it.

The position they were in was so hot and so intimate… She quickly grabbed Diana's thighs, pulling her closer. _This is gonna be interesting._ Faye smiled inside, the anticipation making tiny butterflies fly all over her stomach. She was facing Diana's shaved, quivering sex once again, and even though her mouth had just been there a few minutes ago, she already missed it, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting Diana again.

As soon as Faye grabbed Diana's thighs and kissed her folds, Diana did just the same, and then temptatively tasted Faye for the first time. She moaned when the sweet taste of Faye hit her tongue. Those lips were just as sweet as the ones she started loving to kiss.  
>Diana then started lapping at Faye's sex, teasing her clit, going all the way inside her, repeating it and creating a slow pace.<p>

Once Diana's hot tongue entered her, Faye knew she would never feel anything as good as this. The movements Diana did were reflecting her personality. It was calm but determined, strong, yet gentle. Faye was in a position she was not used to be, but she wouldn't complain: she was at Diana's mercy and she loved it.

In order to give Diana better access, Faye lifted her hips, adding a pillow bellow her so Diana wouldn't have to struggle anymore. As if saying 'thank you', she felt Diana squeezing her butt a little tighter and licking her in a faster pace.

After just enjoying the wave of sensations Diana was causing all over her body, Faye started lapping on Diana's hot sex, spreading Diana's butt cheeks, her face buried inside, her tongue making immediate contact with Diana's swollen clit.

That made Diana's body quiver with the sensation, making the girl slightly dig her nails into the other girl's buttocks. Responding to Faye's ministrations, Diana began to suck on Faye's clit, causing the other girl to moan inside her, initiating a chain reaction as she began to moan too.

Even though time was not a concern for Faye tonight, she knew they had been doing this for a long time. She was feeling her jaw numb from sucking and licking Diana, but hell she didn't want to stop. Enjoying every second of this and every drop of Diana's sweetness, Faye continued licking and teasing Diana's clit, her red nails scratching Diana's back and buttocks, leaving red marks all over them. Diana's back already felt hot under her touch, revealing that there was probably not much of skin that Faye hadn't scratched.

She then placed one hand near Diana's sex, her thumb lightly touching Diana's clit at first, but soon she was entering Diana with two fingers, earning her the loudest moan of the night, and making it the hottest one as well, 'cause Diana moaned right in front of her sex, her voice vibrating on it and sending waves of pleasure through her whole body.

Diana felt like she wasn't going to last any longer. So she decided to speed up things for Faye as well, mimicking her, entering her with two fingers. Diana kept sucking on Faye's clit as thrusting her fingers deeper inside, finally hitting the right spot sending shivers all over the other girl. Her walls clutched around Diana's fingers just in time when she was feeling on the edge once again.

Faye was massaging Diana's g-spot with circling movements, the walls of her pussy gripped tight against Faye's fingers, as if asking Faye to never remove her hand. Faye started fucking Diana in and out while still sucking her clit, her moans becoming louder and louder, but when she opened her eyes, something startled her.

They could see the first glimpse of dawn starting to appear through Diana's bedroom window. _Shit, the spell. It's probably gonna be over soon._ Faye cringed at the thought. She didn't want this to end, but it had to. Not only that, she needed to also erase Diana's memory, according to her previous plan. _This is wrong, so wrong._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Diana's finger thrusting her in and out. _But this is good, so good._

As Faye was making Diana come, ripping the air of her lungs, she cried the girl's name asking for Faye to join her. "Faye… Come with me…" And by saying that, Diana thrust deeper into Faye hitting her g-spot in no time.

Faye knew she was about to come even before Diana's words hit her, all worries leaving her mind for a few seconds, except for the intriguing thought of how on Earth had she lasted this long. She felt proud of her self-control, because before tonight just the thought of Diana doing half of the things she was doing would be enough to make her cream her jeans.

Faye fucked Diana harder now, sliding in and out of her with more force, leaning forward and sucking on Diana's clit, feeling Diana's fingers working frantically on her sex as well as a powerful orgasm hit both girls at the same time. Between the deep cries of pleasure they felt their trembling bodies so light, as if they were… levitating?

Diana couldn't believe when she opened her eyes and saw the bed at an odd distance below them. "Oh… Faye…Can you… Can you see…? We're… Oh…" it was all she managed to say in a rasped voice, while her mind began to fade as she reached the highest pitch of her orgasm.

Feeling no longer the bed below her, Faye opened her eyes to see Diana's room from a different view. A 5-feet-above-the-bed view. She felt like she had no control under this spell, but it sure felt amazing, making this one definitely **THE**orgasm to remember.

As the climax finally wore off, breathlessly, Faye tried answering Diana, holding tightly against her like a child would hold her safety blankie. "God, Diana… We're so hot, gravitation couldn't handle us."

Diana was breathing so heavy, that her body hurt. After that mind blowing orgasm, they slowly got back in bed, softly hitting the mattress like feather. They stood still for a few minutes, as both were catching their breaths, clutching each other, not wanting to let go like they might disappear if they move ever so little.

Diana looked over her shoulders to Faye, wanting to be closer to her now. So she placed herself behind Faye, spooning her, her head resting on the girl's shoulder, and she could swear they were glowing.

She ran a hand through Faye's hair, her forehead was sweaty and her hair was messy, but beautiful regardless. Leaving light kisses on her shoulders, Diana softly placed Faye's hand and hers above the other girl's heart. She could feel her heartbeats so incredibly fast, just like her own, and whispered "Thank you for everything. Thanks for making me feel so special and loved. I'll never forget this." The words came out of her mouth in a weak, breathless tone, as a single tear fell from her left eye.

Diana's words hurt Faye worst then a million knifes through her chest. She had to make Diana forget. Otherwise Diana would never forgive her, she knew it. The whole thing had gone way too far and Faye would put an end to it tonight, all these amazing feelings would stay buried with this wonderful night and Faye would have to live with just that. "Please don't thank me…" Faye said weakly, her voice breaking, tears starting to form in her eyes. At this point, Faye was pretty sure she was the worst person on Earth. Using her best friend like this… The only decent thing to do would be erase her memory and try to put all of this behind them.

She quickly decided it was time to be strong, try to do the right thing. Getting away from Diana's embrace, she jumped off the bed. "It's cold, maybe we should get dressed." Faye could see Diana looked puzzled and she realized this was only getting harder. "I'll go get our pj's and then I'll warm you up till you beauty sleep." she faked a smile.

Faye felt dirty and evil. If she could, she would probably punch herself in the face right now.  
>She quickly came back with both their pajamas, wanting Diana to sleep fast before the spell wore off.<p>

Faye was being evasive, Diana could feel it._ Did I do something wrong?_She asked herself as Faye got away from her to get their clothes. She would've said something to the other girl, ask her if she was okay, but her mind was foggy right now. She was exhausted. Her eyes were so heavy, her limbs were numb, but somehow she managed to get dressed by herself.

As she was dressing up, she couldn't stop looking at Faye quietly dressing. She thought she had seen tears falling down her face that were quickly cleaned away by her hands.

They went back to bed after that, with Faye lying down behind Diana this time, leaving one arm over her waist. Diana got hold of that hand and led it to her lips, kissing it gently, before she held it closer to her heart. "Faye…?" She asked, her voice so low it was barely a whisper.

"Yes?" Faye was tense. She was working on auto mode till Diana fell asleep. She could not show any emotions right now. She just wanted to get this over with and forget it ever happened.

"Are you okay? Did I… Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did, it was my first time, it clearly wasn't yours 'cause you were so good at it, but I promise to be better next time…" Diana panicked for a few seconds.

"Wh-what? No, you didn't do anything wrong, Di. Anything at all…" Faye's words trailed. She kissed Diana's cheek one last time, closing her eyes for a long time, trying to stop the tears from falling. If Diana had said anything, it was lost during her concentration, since she could now hear Diana's low snores. The girl had to be pretty tired for falling asleep so quickly.

Faye started to remove herself from Diana's embrace, letting go of her hand, not without whispering, loud enough for only her to hear "Yes, Diana, you were my first too."

With her final words, Faye left the bed, grabbing the Book of Shadows that was resting on Diana's study desk, knowing exactly what spell to look for. She would have to adjust some words, but it would probably work just fine. It had worked on her mom the last time she tried adjusting the words, anyways. _Yes, Faye, 'cause you're not being a jerk enough tonight, you have to compare hiding a broken vase from your mom to erasing your best friend's memory 'cause you used an attraction spell to have sex with her. _

Faye hated herself right now. But she knew if she erased her own memory it could get ugly. Sometimes spells had some kinks and she had used magic enough for one night, better not to push her luck. _Just one more spell,_she thought, her fingers stopping in the right page of the book and the words to the spell coming to her as if someone was whispering in her ear.

Looking directly at Diana, she said barely out loud:

"_Gates keepers, hear my cries_

_I summon thee through space and time_

_To clean what's done on this darkest night_

_No memories hers, all memories mine"_

Once she finished her last word, she examined Diana's sleeping body. The hickey she had left on the girl's neck a few hours ago slowly disappear, till Diana's skin was normal again, as if nothing had happened. _And hopefully the same thing happened on her mind_, Faye thought.

She lay in bed beside Diana this time facing the other girl's sleeping face, but keeping her distance. She couldn't touch nor even look at Diana right now, so she closed and tried to sleep — except she couldn't. She was so pissed off at herself. That was such a stupid thing to do. Why couldn't she for once not screw everything up?

Though it seemed like her mind wouldn't let her sleep anytime soon, she was exhausted not only from all their recent activities, but from this spell that wore her off even more.  
>So Faye's body simply shut down. She fell asleep with the taste of Diana still fresh on her lips, as she cursed herself regretting ever daring crossing that line.<p>

{END of Part 1}


	2. Chapter 2

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say_

(Careless Whisper - Seether)

{Part 2}

_—_

The next morning, Faye was awoken by Diana moving next to her in bed, yawning and stretching out her arms, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ouch, my head hurts" she complained closing her eyes again, pulling a pillow over her head to block any day light that might increase her sudden headache.

Faye worried, immediately checking if her friend was feeling well. "Diana, are you ok?"

"Hm… Hi, Faye. Sorry I woke you up. Yeah, I guess… Just as soon as this marching band leaves my brain I'll be better" then it hit her. She didn't remember anything about last night, except for drinking some wine. After that, everything was blank "Faye, what happened last night? Did we end up going to the party?"

Faye paused for a second. The spell had worked. Diana didn't remember all the hot sex they did all night. _Think fast and stop getting distracted!_ Faye commanded herself "Pff, right, the party. You had one glass of wine and blacked out. So I stayed here and took care of your drunk ass." _Not entirely false. I did take good care of her._

"Aww, you did? You're so sweet. Thank you. Sorry if I made you miss the party…" Diana snuggled Faye "You're the best."

_Best at fucking things up, she got that part right._ Faye couldn't stand being near Diana right now. The guilt was consuming her. "So, now that you're okay, I gotta go… I promised I'd help my mom with… School stuff" she frowned, getting out of bed. She couldn't find a better lie at the top of her head. Leave it to her brain to not function well in the morning.

Diana's head pounded so loudly, that even opening her eyes was a difficult task, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open as Faye got out of bed.

Faye was acting strange. Diana knew Faye all too well to know when something is bugging her. She could tell something was up, but she just couldn't quite tell what it was, though. The girl also knew that Faye was the type of girl who tended to be secretive, who didn't like to openly talk about her feelings, even – or especially – with her. So she wasn't going to ask her anything – at least not for now.  
>Instead of asking Faye, Diana tried to remember if she did something to her. <em>Could I have said something inappropriate while drunk? Did I tell her that I … Oh, God…! Did I tell her that I have feelings for her? <em>She thought to herself, starting to panic, afraid of having scared her best friend off and ruined their friendship._  
><em>She tried really hard to remember something, anything from the night before, but as far as her memories went, nothing out of ordinary have happened. The last thing she recalled was toasting with Faye and the taste of wine hitting her tongue. It was such a sweet taste.

This memory exercise made Diana's head hurt even more, and she felt slightly dizzy, closing her eyes once again. Her mind was so foggy. She couldn't believe she got drunk with a single glass of wine. _That must've been some strong wine.__  
><em>  
>When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Faye starting to change her pajamas into her clothes.<br>"Wait, are you leaving already? I thought we could have breakfast together… chocolate waffles, like our morning-after-sleepover ritual." Diana suggested suddenly anxious about Faye leaving her so soon.

Diana's words stopped Faye for a second. Yes, their morning-after-sleepovers rituals… It was always fun cooking with Diana, even though she was terrible at it and always ended up slowing Diana down. She had fun seeing Diana, always so kind and patient, trying to teach her when she clearly had zero cooking abilities. Yeah, those morning-after-sleepovers rituals would have to stop, along with the sleepovers themselves.

Looking into Diana's eyes hurt too much this morning. She knew she'd have to stay away for a while. "Yeah, I'm sorry but I really gotta go. Actually I'm already late. Bye. I'll… call you later" Faye said, a million thoughts racing through her mind, but the loudest one was screaming at her to get out of there.

-

As soon as Faye got home, she wasn't exactly sure how she got there. Her mind was somewhere so far away. She wanted to scream, break everything, break herself, hurt herself. How could she?

Most of all, she felt dirty. She could smell Diana all over her skin, and although it was supposed to feel good, it was only making her feel more dirty and guilty than she already was. So she spent what seemed like hours seating on her shower floor, her hot tears mixed with the hot running water, knowing that this time she had really messed things up.

-

The week went by with Faye trying her best to avoid Diana, and succeeding. Each day she would come up with a different excuse that and it seemed to be working so far. Faye figured it would be like all the times she burned herself while playing with fire spells. It needed time, but it would heal eventually. Except it wasn't. If anything, it was doing the exact opposite.

She had to avoid Diana, which hurt her even more. She couldn't explain what was happening with her to the other girl. So basically the only thing she could do was decline Diana's calls, ignore her visits, avoid her at school and cry herself to sleep every time the memories from that night invaded her brain.

-

One week had passed since that fateful sleepover, and as far as Diana knew, nothing out of the ordinary happened that night. However something did happen, because everything had been different since then. 

For instance, she was having some odd dreams every night since then. She couldn't remember exactly what the dreams were about, but she could feel that Faye was in every single one of them.  
>Although, sometimes during the day, she would see flashes of said dreams. But most of those flashes were just of Faye's greenish eyes, and her full lips. She was definitely going insane. She just missed Faye so much. <p>

Another thing that was different was her best friend. Faye was acting shifty, showing up every day at school in a really bad mood, and every time Diana went talk to her, she ended up running away in no time. Even talking over the phone was impossible lately, since Faye wasn't picking up Diana's calls. She was avoiding her, and all this was killing Diana on the inside.

It didn't take much to realize that something really important had happened that night, even though Diana couldn't remember anything about it. She had completely blacked out. But somehow she felt guilty. She feared that it was something she did or said that night that was hurting Faye still. She needed to talk to her. Faye needed to open up to her, at least just this once. She had to know what was really going on. 

So Diana went to the Chamberlain's that Sunday morning. Mrs. Chamberlain would be home and could let her in.

She was a bit surprised to find Diana there — so early on a Sunday morning. The girl explained to Faye's mom that she had some good news that she wanted to share with Faye immediately, that's why she was there at that time. It was a little white lie. Diana hated lying but it was for a good cause.  
>Dawn easily bought it, and was glad to know that, hoping that Faye was going to enjoy the news too, since she hasn't been her usual self lately.<br>Diana faked a smiled to that, hoping that she could have the usual Faye back too.

After Dawn let Diana in, she went straight to Faye's bedroom, and knocked on the door. "Faye…? Can I come in? Faye?" She asked, hearing only some mutterings in return.

Faye woke up startled, hearing that familiar voice just outside her bedroom. She knew this day would come. She hadn't been able to slightly avoid Diana. No. She booted her out of her life for days. She couldn't handle her own pain, and every time she was near Diana at school, it only got worse. It was becoming more than she could take.

She wasn't herself lately. What started to her as a fun idea took out her life. Faye felt sad, depressed, ashamed. If there were bad people on earth, Faye felt waaay beneath them. "What? No. Diana, please don't come in…" She said, trying to force her voice to come out louder, no luck.

Diana didn't quite comprehend Faye's words, but she took those as a 'yes', letting herself in "Hi. I sorry if I woke you…" she said suddenly uneasy to be in Faye's room. The place looked messier than usual. She could spot dirty clothes, uneaten food and torn paper everywhere. All that was missing to the picture was some vodka bottles, and she knew that if Dawn wasn't home, she was going to find those as well. The words started to escape her mind, but she soon continued "I… Your mom let me in. I wanted to check on you. I mean, it has been an awkward week. We haven't spent a whole week without seeing each other since I got a bad flu three years ago, and had to be in the hospital for a few days." She said in a rushed tone, instantly regretting already mentioning the main topic of her visit.

She was afraid of how Faye was going to react now. The girl wasn't much of a morning person, but waking Faye up was the only way Diana found of getting to sit and finally talk to her. She attempted to come here five times before, but no one would answer the door. "I needed to see you. I know you don't like to talk about… about you feelings… but, I know something is bothering you."

"Diana…" Faye started. She was caught by surprise and had no idea how to act. Her first thought would be to scare Diana off, but hell, she missed being around her. Diana was still standing so far from her and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears "It's nothing, there's just some stuff going on, should be okay soon" Faye lied to herself, she knew it wouldn't be. Ever since that night, things had only been worse. She tried to open up her eyes wider, knowing they looked puffy, 'cause basically all she did these days was cry herself to sleep. Looking at Diana's face, she could see the girl's lip quivering and her heart fell off her chest "Diana, are you okay?"

At that moment, Diana couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to have this conversation for too long, she planned it in her head a hundred times. She was tired of Faye's selfless attitude. Even if the other girl didn't wanna open up, she would make her. She was also going through hard times and really needed a friend. She needed Faye back in her life. And if anything, Faye was about to get a big ass lesson about how to open up her feelings to somebody "Well, if you wanna know, not that you seem interested, but I've got some 'some stuff going on' too" she said, air quoting Faye. She didn't sound angry, but she did sound hurt. "I've been having the strangest dreams with…" she stopped herself before saying that Faye was the person on her dreams. "Never mind. I just want to talk with you. Please, Faye. Just… Just talk to me. I'm your best friend, aren't I? No matter what's wrong, I wanna help you, we can work it out together. I know you're avoiding me. I don't like having you avoiding me…" Diana said, her voice fading by the end. She felt her heart hurting in her chest.  
>When she spoke again, it was barely a whisper "I miss you."<p>

Seeing the hurt in Diana's voice and face was too much for Faye. It was all she had been avoiding. She was not good with dealing with people's feelings, even worse than she was with dealing with her own. "Diana, I'm sorry" then Faye realized, she couldn't even look at Diana's face, she felt like she was not worthy. Just like she couldn't even face herself in the mirror. Faye continued, looking down, avoiding eye contact "You know that when things get complicated I tend to ice out people"

"I'm not 'people' Faye, I'm your best friend. I still am, right?"

"Y-Yes… If you still wanna be" _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. Why would you want to be friends with a monster like me?_

Diana stood there in front of Faye's bed, with a puzzled look in her slightly teary brown eyes, with the girl's last words still hanging in her ears. "If **I **still wanna be? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked not waiting for the other girl's answer, as she made another question "Faye, did… Did something happened that night? Did I say something mean to you?" She noticed how Faye winced at her questions, avoiding even look her in the eyes. "I did, didn't I? You can even look me in the eye… Gosh, I… I got drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. I'm so sorry, Faye. Please, just look at me…" Diana almost begged, her voice trembling as her eyes got even wetter. _Why can't I remember what I did or said to make things right with her?_

_Oh, now she thinks SHE is guilty. Brilliant. Like I could just go on and tell her 'No, Diana. I'm the one who used a seduction spell on you, fucked you senseless and oh by the way I erased your memory so that's why you don't remember'._ "It was no big deal… You just said some things about me and Jake that I didn't want to remember, brought back some memories"_Classic stupid Faye move._ Faye faked a smile. Each lie she told made her die a little more inside.

"Oh my God…" Diana managed to say in a sigh of relief. She thought she had said something really bad, or even confessed her feelings. Thankfully it wasn't that bad. "I'm so sorry, Faye!" the girl said as she was finally entering Faye's room and sitting in front of her in bed. "It won't happen again. I Promise." She smiled with her eyes shiny with the tears that she immediately blinked away. "Can we pretend that none of this happened and go back to the way things were before?" She hopefully asked and added "We can do another sleepover. No alcohol involved this time." Diana joked, trying to steal at least one smile of Faye. She missed her beautiful smile…

_Oh, the joy. Another sleepover. Where she would have to pretend everything was alright and feel even worse, yay. _"Uh, a sleepover… Sure, sounds fun" Faye said, trying to look excited but failing miserably._ No alcohol involved. I could use some of it. I could use some of it right now, 'cause something tells me tonight will be pure torture._

Diana could hear the despondency in Faye's voice "Yes, it will be fun!" Diana said, giving her a warm smile and trying to cheer her up "Look Faye, no matter what I said, I apologize. I don't even wanna go there anymore. Just let me make it up to you, starting tonight."

_If anyone should be doing the making up it is me. But I would need several lifetimes to do so._"There's really no need for that. I just overreacted…"

"No Faye, whatever I said, it really hurt you. I wanna make it up to you, so, will you come to my house around 8?" Diana got up, excited.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it" Faye's fake smile looked more convincing now. A huge part of her was happy to be near Diana again, but mostly, it was just painful.

"Great, I need to get some things ready and I'll see you then" Diana squeed, leaning forward and hugging Faye tight "I missed you."

Faye took a deep breath. Torture indeed. "I missed you too. See you tonight."

Diana excitedly left Faye's room. She already had the whole night planned as soon as Faye said 'yes'. She had found a great spell this week and she knew nothing would cheer Faye up more than doing spells together. This was a special one, 'cause if it worked, they would be able to relive their favorite memories, remember all the special times they've had together ever since they met. That should be enough to make Faye forgive her for good.

As Diana left her room, Faye let out a heavy sigh. She had told another lie, making Diana feel bad for something she didn't do again. She felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper and nothing could pull her out. It was suffocating yet she couldn't fight it. She had found out the worst way that once you start lying, it becomes impossible to stop. She needed to cover up her lies with more lies and it was killing her. Feeling weak, she headed to the bathroom. Just like every morning, she woke up feeling sick. Probably from not eating enough, probably by depression or even the spell backfiring, she had lost a lot of weight this week. As she emptied the contents of her stomach, she wished that this was all just a bad dream. Except she knew it wasn't.

- 

According to the plan, Faye got to Diana's house around 8. She tried her best to cover her sick face with tons of makeup, hoping that Diana wouldn't notice. She had bags under her eye bags and she also looked extremely pale.

Everything about tonight made Faye feel bad. _Poor unsuspecting Diana._ Her warm welcome, the yummy meal she had cooked them, her innumerous attempts to make Faye laugh. This little voice wouldn't stop echoing in Faye's mind _'you don't deserve it'._

A few minutes later, Faye was stepping foot in Diana's room again for the first time since that night. Everything felt different now. Her breathing got heavy as if she was suffocating, yet she knew she had to keep her cool so Diana wouldn't notice anything.

Diana saw the hesitation in Faye entering her room "Faye, c'mon! This is still our room, nothing's changed." she said, pulling Faye by her arm. Diana was trying her best to make Faye feel better. "Close the door. I have a surprise for you." Diana said, in the same excited tone she was using all night.

In a long gulp, Faye closed the door. She felt like an ambushed animal, waiting for Diana to announce she knew everything, scream at her and then… Well, best case scenario Diana would turn her into a frog. Worst case scenario, Diana would magically send her to the north pole with an iPod full of Justin Bieber songs.

When she looked at the center of Diana's room, her heart skipped a beat. There was definitely something going on. Diana had arranged a candle circle, she could smell all the herbs around it, and every herb had a crystal close to it.

"Ready to do our most powerful spell so far? I know you're gonna love it. It requires a LOT of power so we really need to concentrate." Diana said, sitting inside the candle circle, leaving room for Faye to sit in front of her.

_Yes, 'cause concentrating shouldn't be hard when I'm almost shitting in my pants. God, she so knows. I'm so screwed. But I should make a good looking frog. Or I could start liking Justin Bieber. Oh, hell no. Just send me straight to hell, Diana, but please no Justin Bieber._ "So, what are we doing exactly?" Faye asked, still standing in the same spot. She was terrified.

"We're doing a spell to enter someone's mind. In this case, mine and yours since we're the only two people here. But the book says it could work on anyone, witch or non-witch. How amazing is that?" Diana smiled wide.

"Oh, very" if Faye thought she was terrified moments before, she had just realized she wasn't. But she was now. Once Diana entered her mind, she would be able to see everything they'd done that night. All that Faye worked so hard to cover, and later all hell would break loose. There was no way she could do this spell.

Diana examined Faye's expressions, she could tell the girl was worried. _She's worried she'll get in trouble, so cute. _"Faye, I know you would never say no to magic. Don't worry, I won't give you lectures about how dangerous this could be – which it could. But this is my gift to you, I want to do this, and I know we're ready. Besides, it'll be fun! So, get your witch ass down here and sit inside the circle with me."

Diana was right. Faye would never say no to magic. She felt honesty in Diana's words. On regular terms, she'd be dying to try out this spell, but there was nothing regular about the situation she had put herself in. There was no way she could let Diana inside her mind. But there was no way she could keep hurting Diana.

She slowly sat in front of Diana, her heart racing. _I'll just screw everything up, not concentrate enough, whatever. This spell can't work. _Once she sat, she crossed her legs, looking at Diana's intense eyes as she reached out for her hand. Faye offered both her hands, slightly shivering at how soft Diana's skin felt, thinking about the last time she had felt Diana's soft skin when they were in this room.

"So? Your mind or mine first, milady?" Diana asked, holding Faye's hands more firmly now.

_YOURS. Definitely yours._ "Let's go to yours. I know mine enough" Faye shrugged.

"Well, you do, but I'll want to know it later as well, it's only fair. But okay, we can go to mine first, it's your surprise after all" Freeing one of her hands, Diana gathered some herbs and a crystal from beside her. "Close your eyes" she told Faye.

"Okay" Faye did as requested, but starting to think of ways to screw up the spell. _Just think of bad things, Faye. Don't concentrate. Don't think about magic. Think about clowns. LALALA silly clowns doing cartwheels. LALALA the spell won't work 'cause she needs me and my mind is not in it LALALA Diana you lose no mind spells with Faye 'cause Faye owns her brain and…_Faye's thoughts were interrupted by Diana's voice.

{p.s.: Interactions between Faye and Diana will be in bold, thoughts of both girls while inside Diana's mind will be in italics + bold}

**"Faye? Faye, open your eyes" Diana said tugging at her hand.**

**Faye could feel the air was different around them. She smelled crayons and could hear children laughter in the background. One minute they were at Diana's bedroom, and now they were at a kids' playground. She could not believe they had actually done it. How did she get in here so fast anyway? She was not concentrating. **_**See, this is why I hate clowns… Can't trust them.**_** "Diana, are we…"**

"**Inside my mind? Yes" Diana smiled gladly "C'mon, I've got so many things to show you. I'm not quite sure how this works, but we can figure it out together." And she added "One thing: once in there, don't let go of my hand. Trust me, you don't wanna get yourself lost inside my mind forever."**

"**Yes ma'am" Faye quickly obeyed, holding tightly on Diana's hand. **_**Trust me, you wouldn't wanna get yourself lost inside mine either.**_

The first memory they visited was the first time they met, when they were still toddlers – it was the first day of kindergarten.

Diana was sitting in a corner, weeping and rubbing her hands in her eyes. She didn't want to be there, she was missing her daddy so much. Everything felt big and scary, she definitely did not enjoy having so many kids running around her, staring at her like her spaceship just brought her here from Mars. She jumped when she felt a small hand touching her shoulder, when she looked up, she saw a little girl, just an inch taller than her, with a big pair of green eyes, a skin so fair white and dark black hair in a ponytail. "Why you're crying?"

"**Aww check out baby Faye, how cute was I? And how much of a crying baby were you?" Faye even forgot she was scared to come here in the first place. Being able to see everything they've been through so vividly would be like watching the most amazing movie ever.**

"**I was not!" Diana replied, giving a second thought to it "Okay, I was, but thanks to you, I stopped with all that sobbing, 'cause I had finally made a friend." Diana smiled, giving a little squeeze into Faye's hand. ******

"I miss… my daddy…and I wanna… go home…" Little Diana said between cries.

"You shouldn't cry. Mommy says you don't get candy when you cry. Come on play with me." Faye held her hand out to Diana. Diana suddenly smiled and took Faye's hand, and the girl pulled her out of class into the kid's park.  
>She didn't know why exactly, but she trusted the girl, she felt familiar.<br>**  
><strong>**"Yeah, 'cause I was such a baby hero. Why didn't I use a cape?" Faye marveled at the vision of baby Faye and Diana interacting, getting closer and examining how cute Diana was, her skin like a porcelain doll. ******

**For a second, she thought how their babies would look like, thinking she would like if they got Diana's skin color and hair, and her eyes and lips. **_**What the fuck are you even thinking about, Faye? Snap out of it!**_****

**When baby Faye and Diana starting running in her direction, she was scared, but they passed through her as if they were made of air "Oh. It's just like 'Ghost' with better special effects!"**

"**It's awesome, right?" Diana commented. "Now I guess all we have to do is look for a portal…" Diana said, looking around the room.**

"**Well I don't see one" Faye looked around as well.**

"**It won't be a portal **_**portal**_**. Could be a door, closet, many things that I couldn't quite translate, but I'm sure you can make a portal out of everything."**

"**That's very Alice in Wonderland. Can I be white rabbit?"**

**Diana stared at Faye, as she found a door in the back of the room.**

"**You're late, you're late, you're late" Faye sing songed, following Diana towards the door. "No, forget white rabbit, can I be the Chesire Cat?"**

**Behind the door was a new memory.**

It was naptime, a few months after Fayeand Diana became friends. It was also one of Diana's least favorite times because every time she felt asleep at kindergarten, she would have bad dreams.

In this particular dream today she was being chased by a howling ghost.

Oooooooh Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

It was a ghost with big teeth. He suddenly got a hold of her and…

BOO!

"**You loved my ghost, admit it." Faye laughed at how devilish she was when she was younger. **_**Guess some things never change.**_

"**I don't know why was I still friends with you after those pranks." Diana stated "Seriously, those nightmares were so scary back then." She added, feeling sorry for her young self.**

"**C'mon. You know that you shouldn't be scared,… I'd always got your back." Faye stuffed her chest, embracing her hero self.**

She woke up startled to find Faye lying behind her, hands on her shoulder, with an evil smirk on her pretty little face.  
>As she got to know Faye a bit better, Diana discovered that the little green eyed girl had a thing for being mean, it was her favorite pastime. But her meaniest pranks on Diana were nothing compared to the things she did to other kids. It was merely teasing. Diana didn't like them at first, but she got used to it with time.<p>

**They had only been in two memories so far but Diana already felt emotional. ****  
><strong>**Her friendship with Faye was so precious, she could never lose it. Ever since they were kids they completed each other. ******

**Feeling her eyes beginning to water, Diana said softly, looking at baby Faye messing with her baby self hair "Yeah, Faye. Thanks for always having my back." she said in a warm smile, blushing slightly with that. Once again they exit the door slowly as the colors around them got brighter and they could hear the wind blowing on trees as they entered a new memory.**

"**Do you remember this day?" Diana asked Faye as they watched their young selves chasing each other at her yard.**

"**Of course I do. Changed our lives forever" Faye smiled. This was particularly one of her favorite memories.**

When both girls were around six, they were playing on Diana's back yard, and Faye found a little bird with a broken wing on the grassy ground. It was such a beautiful bird, its feathers in shades of blue. Diana felt like crying. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked the other girl.

"If he can't fly anymore…" Faye's words trailed away, as she saw Diana caressing the little bird's head, and beginning to weep.

"**I still can remember the feeling… the first time we did magic together. The feeling of the energy awakening, running within, passing from me to you…" Diana said a as she began to say the words along with the two kids in front of them.**

Staring at the bird, both little girls felt words coming from their hearts.

"_Mother Nature, hear my cry,_

_Give back its powers to fly."_

Immediately the little bird fought against Faye's hands, flapping its wings, and quickly flying away from the two astonished looking girls. That was the first time day did magic together and also when they promised they'd never tell anyone until they found out what had actually happened.

**Walking back inside the house, they got into the next memory with the sound of a thunder.**

When they were 10, they used to ride their bikes through the neighborhood (when it was Diana's turn to choose) or to the woods (when it was Faye's turn).

Faye loved the feeling of doing dangerous things, Diana — not so much. Somehow, Faye would always end up convincing her to go. They would gear up and venture through the tallest trees. She trusted Faye, though that didn't make things any easier on her, the fear was still there. But every time Faye noticed Diana acting scared, she would grab the girl's hand, soothing her and guiding her in.

"**Oh, not this memory. We're gonna get soaked wet." Faye said as she instinctively held Diana's hand tighter, like she would always do. ******

**"Yes we are. It's one of the scariest memories that I have. You know that I never really liked when it rained. Since this day, I'm terrified of going out during thunderstorms. Don't know how you couldn't be scared for life after this day." Diana wondered as the first drops of rains started falling on them.**

"**I was scared, trust me. But I had to be your hero again, right?" Faye smiled a warm smile and looked and Diana. First grown up Diana, then little Diana.**

One day, they were caught in the woods during a storm. Diana was frightened, every thunder and lightning in the sky startled her so badly, she felt like dying from a heart attack. Faye was scared too. But most of all, she was scared for Diana. They were soaked wet, as they ran back through their usual path, when Diana twisted her ankle and fell into the muddy ground. Faye was now terrified, Diana was injured and she was the one to blame for that. Both frightened girls held each other tight, and sat on the exposed roots of a big old tree. Weeping in panic, they begged to the skies for the storm to end.

"_Please, skies, stop this storm. Stop this storm. Stop this storm."_

They chanted in their minds, at the same time. As if the skies heard their pleas, the storm vanished, leaving the girls once again with that amazing feeling, the feeling of doing magic together.

**"Look at our faces." Diana giggled mentioning that astonished look both girls had when they made the storm stop. "We really are born witches. We knew just how to protect yourselves with our magic, even never really knowing how."**

**As Diana's word hit Faye, she thought that back then she'd always protect her friend, even without magic. But now that she had magic, she used it for the most stupid reason. She didn't love magic so much anymore. She had learned that once you have power, it becomes difficult to control it. **_**Especially if you're stupid like me.**_****

**Faye became silent for a while. She loved rain. For some reason, whenever she was under it, was when she felt at her best. But right now, seeing these memories, being around Diana, felt like her longtime friend was punishing her, each drop saying**_** "How could you?"**_**. Mother Nature had given her such an amazing power and it was like she had betrayed it. Yeah, there was hell to pay and it was inside Faye. She legitimately couldn't feel worse than she was right now. **

**Diana saw Faye falling silent, but she knew rain always had that effect on the girl. Their clothes dried instantly as they walked through a portal made of trees as the environment around them changed slowly into a whole different one.** N**ow they could feel the sun burning their skins.**

"**Woah. I like this memory jumping thing, could save me lots of laundry bills." Faye stated breaking the silence.**

Most of their summer days were spent at Faye's grandpa lake house, talking, laughing, having hot dogs and smores by the bonfire her grandpa used to lit.

Faye was sitting by the pier petting her grandpa's dog when she heard Diana running through the pier's length, her thin legs going as fast as she could, screaming like crazy, her arms spread like wings as she flew off the pier, jumped in the water, splashing droplets of the fresh water on her friend.

"**Look at what I did for you, Faye! I hope you appreciated it." Diana laughed at herself. She would never act like this for anybody but Faye.**

"**Haha I did, that was too funny!"**

Faye laughed hysterically "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. Being silly, trying to prove to you this is fun? Come here, the water is great!"

"You know that I can't, Di. I like it here, where it's safe" Faye grabbed on the pier, petting the dog again.

"It won't happen again, Faye. I'm here with you. I won't let you drown. I promise."

"Naah, thanks, I'm good."

"But it's such a hot day! You must be melting there under the sun. Faye, come on. Don't you trust me?" Diana asked in a sad tone.  
>"That's not fair. You know I trust you, but I'm scared." Faye usually would never be one to admit her fears, but ever since the incident when she was 6 years old she hadn't got inside the lake again.<p>

"Maybe only your feet then?" Diana asked. She was on a mission to help Faye get over her trauma, but she would have to start with small steps.

"Hmm… Okay." Faye agreed, letting her feet touch the fresh water, while she saw Diana gracefully swimming around her.

"See? The water didn't bit you in the ankles, did it?" Diana teased a little getting closer to the pier. "Now give me your hand, and get in here. I know you still know how to swim, but I won't let go of your hand." she said with one arm stretched to Faye's. 

Faye thought about Diana's offer for a few instants. She trusted her, and she was growing up now. She should act like a grown up, face her fears. "Well, I guess it is really hot…"  
>"That's my Faye." Diana smiled widely as Faye leaned down, taking her hand.<p>

"Ok just… Slowly." Faye said, slowly getting in the water, still grabbing on the pier's edge.

Diana kept herself floating as Faye took her time getting in. When the water was just below her shoulders, Diana gave a little squeeze in to the girl's hand "Faye, now let go of the pier. I got you."

Faye looked at Diana and back to the pier. And again. And again.

"Faye, look at me." Diana asked as she saw the frightened expression of the other girl. "You did it!" Diana said happily encouraging her friend "Now let go of one hand so we can swim. Come on, you can do this too."

In a deep breath, she let go of the pier's edge, now only holding Diana's hands. Fear was all over her face as she tried to snap the bad memories away.

"**So, who's a hero now?" Diana asked, bumping shoulders with Faye.**

"**Well, it was a very hot day…" Faye proudly stated. She wouldn't give up her hero part just like that.**

"Ok, just please don't let go of me." It was not often that Faye would let her fears show. More like ever. But if there was anyone who she'd always trust showing all her sides, this person was Diana.  
>"I'll never let you go." Diana stated, giving the girl an assured look.<p>

As time went by, Faye began getting more comfortable, letting her fear asides for a few moments. She wouldn't dare to let go of Diana's hands, though. "Thanks, Di"

"**Faye, you still trust me?" Diana didn't quite wait for an answer, grabbing Faye and jumping into the water with her. Well, they needed a portal.**

**As they entered the new memory, Faye's heart was racing "Diana! You could have warned me!"**

"**Sorry. I knew I'd spend minutes trying to convince you. Look, our headbands! This is the day I found my Book of Shadows" Diana said, looking at little Diana carrying a handful headbands to their attic.**

It was the spring when they spent their days going to the woods' clearing, a encircle field full of beautiful wild flowers and dandelions. Every day they would go there, sunbathe, lie on blankets, and eat snacks (Diana would even try making Faye an apple pie now and then). And when they'd go there, there was a tradition, Diana would made beautiful flower headbands - one for her, and another one for Faye, always getting them back home and keeping them as souvenirs. By the end of spring, she had saved around 50 headbands and wanted to put them in a nice box. She decided to look for one in her attic, though she wouldn't go there much, she figured that's where she would find one. Diana went through so much stuff but couldn't find no box. Just as she was about to give up, she found a dusty cloth, covering what seemed to be a wooden box.

Curious as to the contents of the box, she removed the cloth, coughing from the dust. She found the most beautiful wooden box ever. But when she was about to open it, she heard a weird sound of something scratching, followed by a thud that startled her, coming from somewhere else in the attic. She turned to where the sound came, but there was nothing but her dad's fishing gear there. Maybe it was just a mouse. She thought, getting a bit scared. But it sounded more like something falling to the floor. Her curiosity kicked in, as she started to get close to where the sound came. Don't panic, it'll be just a little mouse, you'll see. She kept thinking to herself.

Somehow she felt like something within her was calling her in, telling her to go there, because it was safe. Diana always trusted her instincts. With her heart beating in her ears, Diana looked over some dusty boxes, and found an antique book lying on the floor. Looking up, she could see a space between the wooden walls. Could the book be hiding in there? But why did it fell just now? And what kind of book was this?

Whatever that book was about, Diana felt like she have found what she was looking for, without even knowing it.

She now held in her small hands her family's Book of Shadows. That was when everything changed in her life. She couldn't believe at what she was reading through those faded pages. Actually, she already knew. Somehow, deep inside, she knew she was different. Something within her always told her that. Now it all made sense. She was a witch. A born witch. Finding the book was just a confirmation to what she assumed to be true. With that book, that passed from generation to generation, she discovered that she came from a really old lineage of witches dated back to 1685. All the first female born would inherit that ancient power. There were four families mentioned on the book, saying that they were all part of a coven – Meade, Blake, Glaser, and Chamberlain. Faye. She and Faye were witches. That's why they'd always feel something magical running inside them. That's why they had stopped that storm at the woods years ago, and that's why that little bird that had his wing broken, could fly again. Diana sat at the attic's floor for hours, reading the incantations, details about exotic rocks, herbs, paying attention even to texts in foreign languages she would not comprehend at all.

**"I think I spent a whole day up there reading through it." Diana smiling at her younger self, as she was discovering a whole new world of possibilities. "I'mfeeling the same things I did that day. I was so confused, but so excited. Wish you could have been in this memory too" She added giving a little tug into Faye's hand. **

"**Yeah, I can see it your face, and I kinda feel a tingly in my stomach. Maybe being inside your mind affects me as well. Getting a taste of how I'll feel when I find mine… If I find mine." Faye sadly added. She's been wanting to find her book since Diana found hers.****  
><strong>**"I guess this is possible. Feelings are part of memories after all. And hey, don't feel sad about not finding your book. I'm sure you'll find it eventually." Diana said bumping shoulders with Faye. She turned around, going to the attic door. As soon as they passed through the door, they were in another memory.**

Puberty hit them around twelve, although Diana proudly stated that she became 'a woman' first.

In a sunny Sunday afternoon, Faye looked at Diana as she entered her backdoor "Faye! You'll never believe what happened today!" Diana said excitedly, grinning widely, making her dimples vigorously show.

"Uhh, I don't know, but by your excitement I'd bet it is about some Taylor Swift concert. And no, I'm not going with you again." Faye talked while still chewing her waffles.

"First of all, ew! Chew don't talk. And second, just because you don't talk about your feelings you shouldn't hate a girl who isn't afraid to sing about them to the entire world. Besides, I promised I'd go with you to your precious Donnas concert, even if I had to wear ear plugs."

"Whatever, Diana. Your problem you don't wanna embrace the awesomeness of girl rock and instead listen to lame puppy love songs. Laaame. So, what happened?" Faye said, not sounding too excited herself. Mostly she didn't find anything exciting before 11am.

"Moving on… I got my period! I'm a woman now! Isn't that awesome?" Diana blasted the words out, too excited to wait any longer to share the big news. She hadn't even told her dad yet. First, 'cause it would have been slightly awkward. Second, 'cause she needed some tips from Faye's mom so she hurried to the Chamberlain's house.

"**Gosh, did you even had a tampon on or you just rushed to my house?" Faye laughed teasing the other girl.****  
><strong>**"Ew, Faye!" Diana nudged her friend with an elbow "And I cannot believe you're still jealous over this!" She added laughing out loud with younger Faye's reaction.**

"**What? Nonsense!" Faye tried arguing, but once she saw Diana's 'bitch-please' stare, she knew it was useless "Fine, maybe I was… a little."**

"**A-ha! I knew it!" Diana smirked. "You beat me to first kiss, though"**

"You… What? Ew, I'm eating!" Faye said, dropping her fork and making a disgusted face. She was actually jealous of Diana, how come Diana had got hers first when she was clearly more mature? "So, are you like, bleeding to death? Does it hurt?"

"Faye, it's not gross. Ok, not _**that**_ gross. And it will happen to you too, you know, soon. You're just jealous 'cause I got mine first." Diana declared, ignoring the loud "pffft" that escaped Faye's lips. Diana took a seat on the nearest stool "And no, it doesn't hurt. Much." She said, cringing when she felt a pinch in her belly.

"What is it? Are you ok?" Faye jumped out of her seat, rushing to Diana's side.  
>"Well, is there anything I can do? I can make tea or ask my mom for some medicine." Faye smiled in sympathy, if there was one thing she hated seeing was Diana in pain.<p>

"Actually, that's what I came here. Maybe your mom could give me some advice? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's something my dad wouldn't be very helpful at."

**As they tried to follow their younger selves through the kitchen door, they walked in inside their favorite spot, that only them, Cassie and Melissa knew about. Still, they were by far the ones who'd hang out there more.**

They had found a map for the abandoned house in Diana's Book of Shadows. It was supposed to be the most powerful spot in the city, and once they step foot on the house they could feel its energy running through their bodies.

In this particular day, they were trying simple spells, to light up candles and moving objects with their minds.

As they were slowly moving a rose across the floor, Faye blurted out "So I kissed Lucas Ward today."

Diana was not expecting that. Her eyes grew wider, her mouth hanged open as silence took both girls for a few seconds, before Diana could say something "No way! I can't believe this! Tell me everything! Was it great?" Diana was eager to know all about it since she hadn't been kissed yet.

"Great-ly wet. And weird. And then I looked at him and his eyes were open and I thought that was the weirdest thing but then I thought why were my eyes open in the first place? I mean, they weren't supposed to be… right? Which makes me think I can't kiss at all." Faye clearly wanted to talk about this. She wouldn't usually be insecure, but a first kiss is something you wait so long for, yet, her time had come and it just didn't feel… right. So right now she felt like her school classmates, all girly-girl, talking about kissing boys, she snapped out of it as soon as she could "But whatever. It was no big deal" she shrugged, back to her normal self, although the images of her awkward kiss were playing on repeat inside her head.

"Faye! How could you say your first kiss was not a big deal? It has to be. Did you feel sparks and butterflies? Do you love him?" Diana wasn't teasing Faye. She was a sweet innocent girl. She did believe love was supposed to be like in fairy tales. She dreamed about her first kiss, but she would wait until she was completely sure she found the one. Which was certainly not Faye's case. She wouldn't say it loud, but Lucas Ward was a stupid kid, who she knew had kissed a lot of girls before. Even so, Diana would accept him if Faye really liked him.

"L-….Love him?" Faye almost couldn't even say the forbidden L-word "Diana, are you insane? It just happened, we kissed."

"But Faye…" Diana couldn't believe her ears. How could she talk like this was so unimportant? "…I'm not judging, I'm just asking" Diana prepared the ground. She knew Faye was in defensive mode right now and she should choose her words carefully "…But don't you think you could have waited for the right person? It's a memory you'll always remember."

Faye was pissed off now. At herself, 'cause she knew Diana was right "Well, Diana, it doesn't matter 'cause it's not a big deal. I'm sorry if I don't live in wonderland and I don't wanna live my life like a princess waiting for my happily ever after, I'd rather live in reality and just accept it most likely won't come. I don't care about this crap, you do. And for the record, tomorrow I'll probably have forgotten all about it so, yeah." Faye said, getting up to leave.

Faye's words didn't hurt Diana, she knew Faye would act like this. Even though she was making fun of all the things she believed in, it was Faye's feelings she worried about now. She knew Faye was hurting and already knew she made a bad decision, driven by impulse. "Faye, wait" Diana said, grabbing her hand "Maybe happily ever after will come, you know. If you believe in it."

Faye definitely didn't wanna continue with this conversation "Yeah, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later"

**Faye stood in shock listening to younger Diana talk. She had sort of forgotten about this conversation. But Diana's words felt like a slap across the face right now. All her dreams, how much she cared about 'first times', how much it meant to her. Faye had taken that away from her in the worst way possible.**

**And yes, till this day she regretted kissing stupid Lucas Ward, she wasn't a girly girl like Diana, but she wished she had saved her first kiss for someone special. Someone named Diana Meade. **_**If only I knew that back then… **_**Faye's thoughts were interrupted by Diana's words.**

"**Hah, you had your first kiss when you were so young! I think mine with Adam was like 2 years later from this. Also, did you hear Lucas Ward is gay now?"**

_**Well, so is Adam**_**, Faye thought to herself. She hated the guy, always have**_**. But still he treated her better than you did **_**she concluded.**

**Diana dragged Faye out of the room still rambling something about Adam, which Faye was more than glad to ignore as they walked in their school locker room.**

**When she saw where they were, Faye got closer to enjoy the view "Uhh, I like this memory. Badass Faye for the win!"**

"**I still think you overreacted here. You didn't need to knock Brittany's teeth off her mouth." Diana stated with a head shake.****  
><strong>**"Overreacted? I was protecting you! Do you not remember what she was talking about you? And it was hilarious that she ended up having to get braces herself" Faye shrugged.**

Diana got her braces when they were still in middle school. She had never been one of the popular girls. She was a shy, nerdy girl who basically only had Faye, Cassie and Melissa for friends. One afternoon, after gym class, some mean girls started picking on Diana as she was waiting for Faye to walk her home.

Diana saw them looking at her and giggling, but tried to ignore them, leaning against the wall and staring at her shoes. _Faye, c'mon just hurry up…_ Diana thought, holding her books tightly against her chest.

As Faye was walking out, she overheard the giggles and Brittany, miss head bitch in charge saying "Yeah, 'cause the lame clothes, ponytails and books were not enough, she had to get braces to complete the loser look".

She saw the other little bitches laughing around her and looking at Diana and she literally saw red, stomping in their direction. Rage blinded her sight as she joined the little group "You wanna run that one through me again?" Faye yelled, smacking her hand against the lockers, making a loud noise.

Diana only noticed Faye when she started yelling, knowing this was bad news, she ran to stop Faye. "Faye, stop it!" she yelled, dropping her books.

"Isn't it cute? She's standing up for her girlfriend. Ugh, dykes. Get a room. How does it feel to kiss all that metal, though?" Brittany asked, putting on a grossed face.

Faye at that point didn't even think Brittany was doing this to get her in trouble, bitch had gone way over the line and had to pay. "Well I don't know, maybe you can tell me later how does it feel to kiss with no teeth" with that, Faye's fist hit the little blonde girl right in the mouth, her front teeth flying across the locker room, blood immediately flooding the girls face and shirt.

"**Ugh, listen to this little skank. If my hand wouldn't pass right through her I would punch her again and get a few more teeth off" Faye furiously said.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Diana looked at Faye and smiled. It was nice knowing that when she needed, Faye got her back. Even if Faye tended to overreact, she knew she could always count on her.<strong>****

Diana's eyes grew wide, she didn't even had the time to stop Faye's arm, although she probably couldn't even if she tried. Faye was acting like a mad woman, she'd never seen the girl acting like this "FAYE!"

All the girls started screaming and running around like roaches seeing light "ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING FUNNY TO SAY?" Faye yelled, raising her fist once again and just like that, everyone was gone.

Diana watched mesmerized Faye's attitude "Faye, are you insane? You're totally gonna get in trouble! You shouldn't have done that!"

"And what? Just listen quietly to those dumbasses talking shit about you? No way. Next time, I'll leave no teeth remaining" Faye laughed "She's gonna flip out about losing her teeth. Guess we won't be seeing her around till she sees a good dentist"

Diana couldn't help but slightly smiling "Yeah, I guess she had that one coming…"

"Heck yeah she did! Now that's what I like to see. Your smile is beautiful, don't let anyone stop you from smiling." Faye caressed Diana's cheek.

"Thanks, Faye…" Diana hugged the girl and smiled again, but Faye could still see she was trying her best not to show off her braces.

"No, no, no. I knock Brittany's teeth out and all I get is that little smile? C'mon Meade, wider." Faye asked, tickling her, she was gonna make Diana show her braces no matter what.

"Faye, stop!" she was laughing and smiling as wide as she could "There, happy?" She stood there with a huge grin on her face. _Faye is such a dork_, Diana thought. "I know it looks terrible."

"No it doesn't. You're still the same beautiful girl as always" they stared at each other until a voice interrupted them.

"Chamberlain! Principal wants to see you!" A girl screamed across the hall.

"Errr, crap" Faye rolled her eyes, heading to the Principal's office.

"**You're crazy, Faye. You got like what, 2 weeks suspension for that?" Diana asked.**

"**Yep, totally worth it" Faye smiled proudly.**

**Faye and Diana travelled through more recent memories now. Faye realized she indeed could feel what Diana felt at some of the most important memories. It was like Diana's perception got brighter when Faye was with her. When they got closer, she felt giddy inside. **_**Why is Diana feeling like a child in love all of sudden? Who is this dick she fell in love with in the past few months and told me nothing about? **_**Faye thought, jealously written all over her face.**

**This particular memory they had now stopped on made Faye's eyes go wide.**

"**Uh, this is a pretty fresh one, why are we here?" Faye asked, trying to keep her cool but trembling from head to toes.**

"**Oh, guess I'll finally remember what stupid thing I said that night. I'm sorry again, Faye" Diana said, looking at herself nervously walking around her room, trying to clean up before Faye got there. It was the night Faye casted the seduction spell.**

"**So, maybe we should go, check out the next memory, or get back maybe… I'm kinda tired. You were right, this spell requires a lot of energy…"**

"**Yeah, that's the thing. Once you go inside a memory you can't really interrupt it. The spirits that guide us here say we come to learn. So that prevents us from skipping hurtful memories." Diana smiled nervously. She knew this wasn't good either. If Faye felt what she was feeling, the cat would be out of the bag. And what a big cat it was, but right now there was nothing she could do.**

"Hi, Diana. Hmm, so you're changing? Looks like I arrived just in the right time."

**As soon as Faye saw herself entering the door, she felt so nervous, her heart racing so fast she felt like throwing up, her palms sweating**_** What? No way. .Way. It can't be! Is Diana in love with ME? **_**Faye thought, trying not to freak out. She didn't want Diana to know that she knew. **

**The conversation in the memory went on, although it was like time went faster there. She looked at Diana, but Diana was looking down. **_**Fuck. She knows I know. And now she's about to see what I did to her. COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?**_**Faye felt like she would legitimately throw up now, but backed up as a dark flash passed through them. **_**She can't see me doing the spell. This is good news, ok, I'll be outta here soon and this will be over and everything will be ok.**_

"**Did you see this? A dark flash? What just happened?" Diana was alarmed, this hadn't happened in any of the previous memories.**

"**Maybe we don't have enough energy, let's go back" Faye almost begged now.**

"**No, that's not it, Faye. Something's wrong, I studied this spell countless times, this wasn't supposed to happen." Diana started looking around and saw herself coming out of the bathroom, taking a glass of wine from Faye. "It's like time skipped. It's not how it works, something's…" Diana's words were cut by a total blackout around them, the floor suddenly disappeared beneath their feet, and they felt as if falling in a black hole.**

In a blink of an eye, they were back to Diana's room, still seating in the candle's circle, but their butts hurting like they had just literally fell on their asses.

"Ouch. Am I alive?" Faye quietly asked, feeling herself, checking for all limbs in place.

"Yes, we're alive. But something's wrong, Faye. Something was blocking my memory."

"You sure it wasn't the spell? Maybe something went wrong, and we were tired…"

"No, Faye! I studied this spell, over and over again. If something was wrong, the spirits would guide our way out, we weren't supposed to be pulled out of my own mind. I'll have to research about this. It's my mind, Faye, someone could be messing with it. And the black hole does not seem good at all." Diana got up and went straight to her Book of Shadows.

Faye's body was shaking as she saw Diana getting up. Everything she had just seen and felt running her over worse than a train going 200 miles an hour. Not to mention all the beautiful memories they have had since they were kids, but the most recent ones. She literally felt Diana slowly falling in love with her. It felt pure and beautiful, which was completely the opposite of what she had done to her. And now she saw Diana holding her Book of Shadows, looking for answers. When she could simply be honest for once and tell Diana the truth.

"Diana, I have something to tell you" she firmly stated, but as soon as the last word left her mouth, she felt a dark, strong voice scream inside her brain _"SHE WON'T BELIEVE YOU, STUPID WITCH, IT'S DONE!" _"Ahhh!" Faye screamed, falling to the ground covering her ears, the pain was almost unbearable. She was paying the price for messing with forces she didn't quite understand.

"Faye, what happened?" Diana was scared beyond words. There was definitely something wrong happening, the air felt heavy.

"My… head…" Faye weakly said, curled up on the floor.

"The spell wasn't supposed to do this either, I'm not feeling anything. Our energies were totally connected, we never let go of each other hands. But something's wrong, Faye. I'll research, I'll find out what's happening and why does your head hurt" Diana was flipping through the pages of her books but honestly, she knew her book by heart and had no idea what to look for.

Faye felt weak, but she knew it was time for this to stop. Diana would probably end up finding out the spell she did and consequently finding out what she had done. It was only decent that she told it herself, if only this stupid voice inside her brain would shut up and not scream again. _So, if she won't believe it, I'll show it to her. This will be over, tonight._

"Diana…" Faye breathlessly said, trying to pull herself together "…Diana I need a favor"

"Faye, you should lay down, you're not feeling well", Diana calmly requested.

"I'm feeling fine" her voice came out almost as a whisper. "I think I know what's wrong. But I need you to trust me. Please lend me your Book of Shadows. And I promise I'll come back with answers." Once again, the voice hammered inside her head _"NOW YOU WANNA TAKE IT BACK? YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF PAIN"_ "AAAAAAH, motherfucker I don't care about my pain!" Faye cringed, falling against the bed.

"Your pain? Faye, who are you talking to? What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere in this state, especially with my book of Shadows."

"Diana…" Faye looked into her eyes and placed two fingers on the girl's forehead.

"_somno iam"_

As she finished the words, Diana closed her eyes, falling against the bed "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry I can't take this anymore, I'll fix this." Faye started crying, tears falling against the book of shadows as she went to the corner of Diana's room and sit with her back against the wall.

She went exactly to the page where she found the spell to erase Diana's memory. In tiny blurred words there was a method to reverse the spell, but there were also warnings about how vulnerable the spell became depending on the circumstances in which it was used. It was not a dark magic spell, but once you performed it without appropriate protection, it could attract hitchhikers, lower beings that fed on witches' magic, and if powerful and numerous enough, could control the environment around the witch they were feeding on. _Oh great, so now my head is filled with dark fellas_.

"_WITCH, DROP THIS BOOK, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT WE'RE CAPABLE OF" According to this, not much, _Faye thought._ "YOU DARE DEFY US?" _Faye felt a powerful force bang her head against the wall as Diana's Book of Shadows flew across the room. She was so dizzy but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Crawling back to where the book landed, she started reading the final words of the reversing spell. As her shaky hands held the book, she saw a black panther set loose on Diana's room, coming straight for her "WHAT THE FU…" Faye didn't get to finish her sentence, now feeling the animal's claws on her face, chest, arms as she instantly started bleeding all over Diana's floor.

She had to keep in mind it wasn't real, but it felt completely real. Almost passing out from the pain, she inspected the deep claw marks on her arms, blood pouring out of it _"THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, YOU WON'T REVERSE IT, WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THEN AND WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"_ the hitchhikers seemed to be getting stronger, maybe feeding from Faye's pain.

It made sense to Faye at the time. If they had been feeding from her pain ever since she casted the spell, which was already enormous till today, after she came back from Diana's mind, they had all the energy they needed to start controlling her. And now that they were powerful enough to play these tricky mind games, she'd better fix the spell soon, before she had no control of her body anymore.

Crying and shaking intensely, Faye finished reading the reversing spell. She had to go inside Diana's mind and place the memories there, it was the only way. _Well, at least everything's ready_, Faye though as she looked at the circle of candles and herbs spread on the floor, placing them around Diana. The voices inside her head were not getting any lower but she was fighting with all her strength.

She could feel dark power growing inside her, trying to take over, but it was not going to make her stop. As she was placing the last candles around Diana's body, she felt her nose bleeding too "Is that the best you can do?" Faye screamed. "OH, CHILD, YOU INSULT ME" She heard evil laughter, yells and cries. Hell was inside her head and it was breaking loose.

Placing the last crystals next to Diana's body, she heard snakes hissing, crawling all over Diana's floor, climbing to the bed, curling around Diana's legs. "Oh, fuck. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…!" Faye repeated, trying to convince herself. She'd better get inside Diana's head and fast, at least she would be safe there. Faye shut her eyes and held Diana's hand, repeating intensely, rocking back and forth praying for the spell to work:

"_custodes animi, exaudi vocem meam et ostendam me esse_

_custodes animi, exaudi vocem meam et ostendam me esse_

_custodes animi, exaudi vocem meam et ostendam me esse"_

In a blink of an eye, she felt peace. She felt safe. She felt Diana's soothing energy flow through her body.

She opened her eyes and they were by a lake, under the shadow of a huge tree. She looked to her left and Diana was looking at her, confused.

"Hm Faye… What are we doing here?" Diana paused "Inside my mind…?"

Faye was staring at her feet. She was still scared. She had literally felt what hell felt like and it was terrifying. But she was more scared for what she was about to do "it is your favorite place on Earth, isn't it? It's so peaceful in here…"

"Well, it is… So, you just decided to hang out in my mind for a while, visiting my favorite place?" Diana asks, frowning.

Faye was still looking down and she felt tears forming in her eyes "I have something to tell you. I've had for a while now. And it's killing me. And I'm so sorry… It will explain everything that happened today. And how stupid I am" Faye started sobbing.

Diana sat up straight, caressing Faye's back, and then grabbing her chin, trying to look her in the eyes "Faye, this isn't like you. What is happening? You know you can tell me anything"

"I know. And I should have. I know you won't forgive me and I didn't come here to ask for forgiveness 'cause I know I don't deserve it. I just have to be honest with you, even if it means you'll never speak to me again." Faye tried to look Diana in the eyes, but she couldn't "Look at me… I can't even look at you in the eyes. This has gone way too far. And I'm so, so sorry. You know how stupid and impulsive I can be sometimes. And… Anyways. I'm not here to make up excuses, 'cause there is none, actually." Faye looked away. She knew that after all was done, Diana would probably never talk to her again. And she couldn't blame the girl.

"Faye, you really are starting to scare me, what is it?" Diana had a worried expression, trying to figure out what this was all about.

"Could you… Hold both my hands? I need it for the spell to work" Faye asked, whipping away her tears.

"Okay" Diana slowly held Faye's both hands, she was scared for what was about to happen. Holding Diana's hand, Faye gathered strength inside herself and looked at Diana in the eyes "when this is over, I know you won't believe this and it won't mean anything to you. But I love you, Diana Meade. I love you with all my heart and all my soul and I'll forever regret this. I hope you have a good life with someone who truly deserves you."

"Faye, what are you even saying? You know I love you too, but this is madness" Diana started to let go of her hand.

"Diana, please" Faye's voice was breaking and she knew she wouldn't last longer until she started bursting into tears again, but she held Diana's hand tighter "just let me do this" she asked in a determined tone.

Taking a deep breath, she started the incantation:

"_The past once hidden, now reveal_

_To show the truth looking so unreal_

_She'll see, she'll listen, she'll even feel_

_All memories back, remove the seal"_

Diana felt taken aback by a headache worse than a bomb exploding inside her brain "Ouch, Faye, what did you…" she never finished her sentence. She felt as if she had read a book in Superman speed, the memories striking her like a lightning.

The night they were supposed to have a sleepover. Them finding a seduction spell on her Book of Shadows. Melissa texting Faye about some party. Faye picking out their outfits. Then Diana couldn't quite believe her memories, she saw Faye taking the anointed oil from her cabinet and putting in the wine she'd offer her minutes later. Then she saw everything. She and Faye having sex on her bed in even more than one position. She saw the sun rise. And the last thing she saw was Faye using another spell to erase her memory.

Diana's eyes flew open, burning red in anger. "What is this even?" she asked, furiously, letting go of Faye's hands.

Faye's spell had worked like she knew it would and Diana's reaction was also exactly like how she expected. "I'm really sorry…" it was all Faye could say, before slowly vanishing into thin air and just like that, Diana was awake.

She woke up startled, her arms touching the bed as her eyes tried to adjust with the sunlight, yet Faye was nowhere to be found. Her room was a mess of candles, crystals and herbs. She remembered what she saw in her dream and all she saw red.

She needed to find Faye. Now.

__

_{END of Part 2}_


	3. Chapter 3

_"We could have been so good together___

_We could have lived this dance forever___

_But noone's gonna dance with me___

_Please stay__  
><em>  
><em>(…)<em>

_Now that you're gone_

_What I did's so wrong_

_that you had to leave me alone."_

_(Careless Whisper - Seether)_

{Part 3}

—

That morning Diana didn't even bother changing out of her clothes she had fallen asleep with. She didn't even eat breakfast. She didn't have the luxury to have the time to eat, since nothing matter to her right now, except talking to Faye and asking what on Earth was going on, because she sure hoped that all of those memories that she recovered, weren't true.

Grabbing the wheel of her car tightly, a million thoughts ran through Diana's mind. So many she couldn't even make sense of it. She couldn't believe they had done all that. She wanted to cry, to scream. She was so disappointed and furious with Faye for deceiving her. She felt dirty and used. At that moment she didn't even know how she could have fallen for someone so selfish like Faye.

Jumping out of her car after parking it in front of Chamberlain's residence, she didn't mind knocking at the door. She basically invaded Faye's house, running upstairs and bursting through Faye's bedroom door using the power of her mind to open it, finding the girl gathering some clothes and packing up some bags. "Tell me it isn't true." Diana stood nervously and frowned by the door, with her eyes burning in rage.

Faye froze when she saw Diana. She could feel the girl's energy growing strong, emanating her anger "Diana, you shouldn't be here."  
>"You didn't answer me, Faye!" Diana snapped at Faye, slamming the door behind her, without ever touching it. "No more lies, no more games… did all that really happened?" She asked looking incredulously in to Faye's eyes.<br>"What you saw when you got your memories back is what happened, end of story. Now please, let's not make this harder. You don't have to talk to me again, I'm just…" Faye spoke in a broken tone, almost ignoring Diana's presence, not looking at her. She continued folding her jeans, tears still fresh on her face.  
>"Don't you even say…! You don't get to tell me what to do, Faye! Unless you have a spell for that as well!" Diana angrily stated, getting closer to the other girl. "How could you do this to me, Faye? You're not one to be responsible, but doing this TO ME? WHY?" as the words passed Diana's lips in a yell, every glassy object in Faye's bedroom shattered. But they were so caught up in each other at the moment, that the sound of shattered glasses didn't even bother them. Diana was such an emotional chaos right now that her energy got out of control, it was everywhere. "I'm just here to know why on Earth would you even do such thing!"<br>"I…" Faye's voice was so weak right now. For the first time in her life they were reversing roles. Diana was now the strong, commanding, powerful one. And Faye was fragile, helpless and intimidated by this unfamiliar version of her friend.  
>"Speak louder so I can hear you. You were brave enough to do something like that but now you're not brave enough to talk to me, or even look me in the eye, for that matter?" Diana's voice was much louder than her usual, she was so angry that the words scratched against her throat.<p>

Faye tried gathering strengths to explain herself to Diana, but she was definitely not ready to have this conversation right now, or ever. Hence the packing. But somehow words started coming out of her mouth whether she wanted or not "I didn't know that that would happen, not the sex… I just… always felt attracted to you and I know I would never have a chance with you, so I thought maybe a spell would loosen you up, and maybe we could go to the party together, have some fun… But then, once you touched me…" Faye started crying. It was so hard to say this out loud while looking into Diana's disapproving eyes, as she remembered the passionate look that the girl gave her during that night. "…I realized that that's what I always wanted, all my life… To really be with you, to have you all for myself. For a moment there, I didn't even think about that stupid spell. The way you looked at me, it felt real. I had you and it was all that mattered… And it felt perfect. But then I knew you would never forgive me, so I finished fucking things up by erasing your memory. And from that moment on, my life has been only pain, Diana." Faye said between pauses and sobs "You probably don't care about me anymore and I know I deserve it, but everything I wanted is ruined now. I have nothing left. And seeing you looking at me like this is killing me, so please just let me go and I'll be out of your life forever, I promise." Faye finally breathed. She couldn't believe she had the courage to go 'til the end, but she had. Yet, Diana did not seem convinced.

"Oh, how convenient! So you use me then you run away. Yes, 'cause that's gonna make it all better now!" Diana sniffed. She couldn't keep her emotions from bursting out anymore "Next time you feel attracted to a girl, buy her flowers, Faye! Take her to have dinner!" Diana said, taking steps in Faye's direction, who was feeling trapped in her own bedroom "Learn what she likes, but you _**do not**_ use a freaking seduction spell on a girl – from her own book, I might add – and use her **for sex! **Do you even realize how stupid that was? Was that _**fun **_to you? I could expect you using magic like this on someone else, but **USING IT ON ME?** I trusted you!" As Diana kept shouting, letting out all her disappointments towards Faye, things started falling off shelves and desks, leaving trails of destruction all around Faye's room. It felt like an earthquake as her bedroom walls started shaking. It was only Diana's unconscious energy doing, but she was already earning a hurricane named after her.

This time, Faye noticed how unstable Diana was. And it was all her fault. "Diana, I'm so sorr-" weeping, Faye tried to apologize once again, taking a tentatively step forward, reaching for Diana's hand, only to have said hand making contact with her left cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Diana said after leaving a red mark across Faye's face. If she wasn't so mad right now she would probably feel her palm burning.

Faye didn't fight back or said anything. She just reached for her own cheek, resting her hand there for a while. She deserved it. She deserved all of this. She deserved far worse even.

Since Faye hadn't tried to speak in her defense anymore, Diana continued, trying to keep her voice firm "Do you wanna know what the really sad part is? You didn't have to do any of that, Faye. All you had to do was the right thing, the normal way." Diana started crying, finally surrendering and confessing her own feelings "All you had to do was tell me how you felt or ask me, and I would have been yours. But no, you can't _**ever**_ do anything the normal way, can you? Everything has to be 'fun' and 'cool'" Diana paused, taking a deep breath before continuing "I know that when we were inside my mind you were able to feel how much I love…" Diana looked down "…loved you. Not as a friend… You know I mean more than that…"  
>"I did… That's why I couldn't go through with it anymore. What I felt was so pure, so genuine… I don't deserve you after what I've done."<br>"Faye, how could you just accept that? How could you be okay with screwing everything up?"  
>"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU, DIANA?" Faye finally snapped, and as if in a perfect timing, they heard a thunder sound coming from outside cut in between them. Now it was Faye's energy that was getting out of control. "Please, please just leave. I don't have anything left to say."<br>"You really are a classic act, Faye…" Diana shook her head "Will you do me one last favor? Wherever you run away to, don't bother ever coming to talk to me again." Still crying, Diana angrily stated, heading towards the door and leaving, the door slamming on its own behind her, at the same time it started pouring down really hard outside.

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she didn't mean them, but she wasn't herself right now. Diana wasn't in her usual forgiveness mood. She had given in to the darkest depths of her feelings and powers. She was broken and for once in her life she wanted payback, she wanted to put on her bitchy shoes and walk all over Faye with them.

It all just happened in the wrong time, in the wrong way. Relieving all those memories of her friendship with Faye, made the girl's mistake hurt even deeper. Even though intending to never forgive Faye after this, Diana knew deep inside that she would miss Faye like hell, and that they probably would end up talking again soon about all of this, once her nerves had cooled down. In fact, as soon as she left Faye's house she regretted ever slapping and yelling at her friend, but she was trying to teach Faye a lesson and… that was probably the right thing to do… Right?

-

When Diana closed that door, it felt like she had taken away a part of Faye. Her best part. The part of her that made life worth living. Diana was Faye's happy part, but now that was gone. Not only that, but Diana had also made clear that she didn't wanna see her again.

Faye's vision was so blurry from all the tears and her throat hurt like it was closing, but she was determined to continue packing. If Diana wanted her gone, she would do so. She at least owed her that.

As she picked up a blue blouse from her drawer, her heart sank. Bringing the blouse close to her face, she could small Diana's sweet lavender scent on it, probably from the last time they did some silly spells in her room. Crying against that blouse, her tears soaking it wet, she dropped down to her knees on the floor. She couldn't even find strength to stand still anymore.

Suddenly, Faye's floor was filled in a dark smoke as a voice echoed, shaking her walls "Hmm, I taste pain…"  
>Faye's eyes flew open immediately, trying to kick the smoke as it apparently took silhouette of a man in front of her "No, hell no!" she looked up, leaning back against her bed.<br>"Power and pain, my favorite combination…" the wicked voice said, now the smoke was almost finishing his form. He was incredibly tall, as in, not human tall, his head almost touching Faye's bedroom ceiling, his body covered by a black cape, his bone-ish feet revealing there was only a skeleton underneath that heavy cloak.

"I have no fucking idea who you are or how you got in here, but I suggest you to leave right now" Faye said, already forming a fist. She didn't have a Book of Shadows or that many supplies in her room but she was definitely up to punching a stupid skeleton if she had to. She was not in the mood for this right now.

"Feisty, feisty aren't we? So much pain you have for me…" the deep voice would sometimes alternate to a sweet mocking voice, as if two demons were habituating the same body. Or skeleton, for that matter. As it moved towards Faye, his feet made a terrifying scratchy sound against the wooden floor.

As if my life hadn't become a bad Twilight Zone episode enough, now I have to deal with this? Fuck no. "Great, a skeleton who can rhyme, I'm impressed." Faye got up, getting ready to put this creepy dude back in the catacomb it came from. As she was about to punch him, she stooped.  
>"Nah ah ah. No touchy…" the skeleton demanded, raising his bare bone finger and just like that, Faye was paralyzed. She couldn't move, except for eyes and mouth movements.<p>

"Let me out or you're gonna regret it!" Faye panicked, but tried to sound demanding.  
>"Oohh, because you look so powerful right now, silly witch. Now let me get a taste…" He removed his hood, revealing an inverted black pentagram carved into his skull. As he got closer, the pentagram started shinning and Faye could literally feel the energy flow from her body to his. She felt weaker, still not being able to move "…hmm, wonderful. No wonder I could smell your pain from another dimension."<p>

"Well you're gonna have to get the fuck back to wherever you came from" Faye tried to act threatening, but she was already feeling incredibly weak. At the top of her head, she started an incantation.

"_No control, no power. No control, no power…" _she tried to repeat.

"What makes you think your magic isn't as paralyzed as you are?" the skeleton laughed, still feeding on Faye, but soon enough stopping "There's some much more… Near…"

-

Just as Diana was about to open her car door to escape the sudden storm, wiping away remaining tears from her face and the pouring rain droplets, she felt a sting to her chest, leaning against the car hood with that awful pain. Something wasn't right. There's something wrong with Faye. Her intuition told her to look up.

As Diana looked up at Faye's window, she saw a strangely black and tall figure and the back of Faye's head, her eyes growing wide. Faye! Hurrying back to Faye's room, tripping on her legs on the way, the image that met Diana's eyes once she entered Faye's room made her gasp in shock.

"FAYE! What is happening?" She noticed Faye in a statue-like position and a 10 feet skeleton in front of her.  
>"Diana, go away!" Faye looked at her wanting to scream to scare her off, but her mouth was so paralyzed, her teeth were clenched, the words coming loud enough to hear across the door.<br>"Look at this, my trip is now worth it…!" the skeleton now had Diana under his control, bringing her flying close to where Faye was, landing next to his right hand. "Now, who do I feed on first…?" He looked towards Diana, he had no eyeballs but his head acted like he could see everything crystal clear.  
>"Don't you dare touch her!" Faye threated him, scared more for Diana than for herself.<br>Diana didn't know what to think of all of this. Could this be a result of Faye's imprudent spells?  
>"What is going on? What is this thing?" she examined the skeleton before her, getting goose bumps immediately. Whatever that was, its dark magic was frighteningly strong.<br>"Creepy boneless dude, feeds on pain, GET OUT OF HERE!" Faye managed to yell, as a thunder ripped the skies.

"Well that wasn't a proper introduction, allow me. I'm Etuspeham, leader of the Pinem'es clan. I usually wouldn't bother coming to your meaningless world but you two made it all so tempting these days…" The demon walked closer to them, laying his bone finger across Diana's paralyzed cheek "You see, this little spell you made, witch, it really started a fuss on the underworld… I hope it was worth it." the demon still touched Diana's face, which in turn closed her eyes in disgust.  
>"Don't lay a finger on her! I swear you'll regret it!" Faye shouted but the demon ignored Faye's plea and grabbed Diana's throat with five bone-ish fingers, holding her head up high and feeding from her energy just as he had done to Faye moments earlier.<br>Ignoring Faye's growls, he mocked "Please child, I'd kill you in a second, but I won't. Because whenever I touch your pretty girlfriend here, I can feel your pain growing and it's quite interesting really…"

As the demon continued taking Diana's energy, making her cringe and cry, Faye couldn't just stand there watching this freak show anymore "DON'T HURT HER! STOP! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!"  
>The demon suddenly stopped, turning to look at Faye "Anything? That is an interesting word."<br>"Yes! You can have all my power, all my pain, whatever you want, but Diana's got nothing to do with this. Wanna take me to your hell dimension? Feed your skull wife and kids, I don't care, but just don't hurt her…!" tears fell from Faye's eyes as she begged.  
>"If it were that easy to take you, I would already have, witch. But perhaps we can find an… arrangement."<p>

Faye could feel the demon was playing her and she was not having when Diana could get hurt. "Don't play dumb with me. You came here 'cause you want power and I'm saying you can have mine. Let Diana go and I'll give you all my powers. I know a spell that can make me go with you."  
>Diana's eyes got wider when she realized Faye was being serious "Faye, what are you saying? Don't do this!" Diana pleaded.<br>"Well, I thought it would be the perfect arrangement for you, Diana. You wanted me gone and besides, my fucking powers got me into this mess!" Faye angrily stated, her eyes fixed on the demon.  
>"Hmm, just standing here close to you… I have to say, six thousand years and I've never tasted such delicious pain…" the skull started feeding from both of them at the same time, as they started feeling weak again.<br>"Stop! I have a final deal. Feed on me. Now." Faye asked, ignoring Diana's pleas. She was taking a final shot. Even though it was a risky one, it was all she had. She had gotten them into this mess and she deserved to pay, not Diana.  
>The skull ignored her orders at first, but once he was hit by that big wave of energy, he immediately started to feed from it.<br>Faye stood there, with her eyes closed, replaying the memories of everything she and Diana have been through and of what she had done. She knew that no pain in this world or in any other dimension could top that and hopefully it would be enough to spare Diana and satisfy the demon, even if that meant losing her own life.

Diana couldn't quite understand what Faye's plans were, but they surely did not look good. She saw Faye's pain expressions and her heart clenched, not being able to do anything, except for begging for the demon to stop. She tried focusing on her own magic, but nothing had happened.  
>Diana noticed that the demon started to gather flesh over the bones from the more he fed on Faye. Maybe that's why he came after all. Desperate by the sight in front of her, Diana figured she could try and do the reverse. Instead of adding more pain to the situation, removing it. "Faye, stop this! Listen to me, I forgive you! You have to stop this right now! Please, Faye!" Diana said, looking at her friend beside her, looking weaker and weaker, almost as she was about to pass out. "Faye! I said I forgive you, please don't do this, I can't live without you…!" She said with her voice cracking as she started crying hysterically.<p>

The demon was apparently in trance from the energy, as his body shape started to transform and Faye weakly opened her eyes towards Diana, letting her know that she had heard her, but it wouldn't make a difference now. Faye didn't want forgiveness, the only thing that could remove the pain would be to turn back time, which would require more magic, which was exactly what she was going to avoid, probably forever.

As Faye started losing her breath and her heart beat decreased, she knew the demon would drain her to death. She was gonna die next to Diana, which would be her ideal place to die, except that in her plans she'd be doing that in around 70 years from now, in a warm, cozy bed.

Trying to gather her last strengths, Faye looked into Diana's eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry. I'll love you forever…" was all Faye could say before her motionless body dropped to the ground and as the demon, now completely fleshed snapped out of his trance.  
>"FAYE!" Diana screamed, trying to move her own body but failing miserably, tears pouring from her eyes. She sobbed so hard she could not form words anymore.<br>The demon now stood before Diana, his hungry eyes staring at her "That was a rush. Your turn?" as he reached his hand to touch her, a blue light flashed bright against them, immediately separating the demon from Diana, as she saw a shiny figure of a woman in a white dress appear, her silky brown hair obfuscating Diana's vision.  
>She had her back turned to Diana and faced the demon, as she immediately started chanting:<p>

"_portas aperire infernum Obducam_

_portas aperire infernum Obducam"_

A white energy ball hit the demon, making him disappear in one second. As soon as he disappeared, Diana was free for his spell, rushing to Faye's side, but also trying to know who saved her. It was like a spotlight shone above her, it was such an angelical sight and would probably feel soothing, if Diana wasn't terrified right now.

Holding Faye's head in her hands and placing it in her lap, Diana tried to wake Faye up "Faye? Faye? Please wake up, baby, please wake up…" she kissed Faye's forehead, resting her chin against her head and trying to lightly shake her up. It was all in vain. Diana held the motionless body tighter in her arms, as she cried.  
>The woman who had previously helped her, was now glowing less, her face becoming more clear, as the blue light that surrounded her started to fade. When Diana looked up, her mouth dropped open as she could finally see the face of her savior.<p>

"My sweet Diana… I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier…" the woman stated in a soft enchanting voice, gracefully dropping to the floor, resting a hand on Faye's lifeless face.

Diana stood there looking stunned, analyzing the face she only knew from pictures "M-mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

"_My hands float up above me  
>And you whisper you love me<br>And I begin to fade  
>Into our secret place<em>

_The music makes me sway  
>The angels singing say we are alone with you<br>I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive"_

_—  
><em> 

Diana felt dizzy and overwhelmed. Too many things had happened in the past few minutes. Her mind couldn't process anything anymore. _Is this a dream? A really crazy dream?_  
>By the pain she felt earlier and the feeling of being stripped of her powers, this all felt very real.<br>She looked with her teary chocolate orbs deeply into the woman's eyes, which have the same nuances of her own. "M-mom? Is it really you? Am I alive?" Diana looked puzzled, trying to make some sense out of this. "How can this be happening…?"

Diana couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Either she was seeing things or… _Am I dead? I am, ain't I? But if I'm dead, and this is the after life,… Then why Faye is like this…? _She pondered to herself, now looking back at Faye lying motionless on her lap. She touched the other girl's cheeks, making contact with her soft skin that once was so warmth and invading, now feeling oddly cold.

"Oh, it is so good to see you, sweetheart." The woman's voice startled Diana, making her snapping her head up once again. "It took me a lot of power to come here, Diana. Not only mine, but from the whole coven. I'm even breaking some Heaven's rules for being here, but I had to protect you…" Her mom spoke in a calm voice.

_Why are you here now, and never been here when I needed my mother many times before? _Diana thought, as she wished her mother was by her side at the most important moments of her life. "Me? Protect me? Mom, I've lived 16 years without protection and look at Faye…!" she paused "she was the one needing protection!" Diana started crying looking at Faye. Diana would never be so rude to her mother, in fact, there was so much she wanted to say, but right now she was worried senseless about Faye. If she was here and powerful enough to vanquish that demon, how come she didn't arrive a few minutes earlier to stop the demon from hurting Faye so badly?

"You were never without protection, Diana. I've been with you all this time. I've seen you grow up, turn into this beautiful woman and powerful witch… I couldn't just come here and visit, but you should know that I was always close to you. As for Faye…" her mother's voice trailed off, revealing there was not much she could do. "I know how much you love her, it emanates and it's so strong, so powerful, which is what attracted this demon all the way here."

_Love her? It goes beyond love…_ Diana thought, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I know darling and I am so sorry." her mother said, sympathetically.  
>Diana was beyond confused now "Wait… Can you read my mind?" she asked, brown eyes wide open in astonishment.<br>Elizabeth smiled "It's not exactly mind reading, but our energies are always connected. Come here, my baby girl…" her mom came closer, holding her daughter tight in her arms. She'd been wanting forever to do that. "Can you feel this? That's why I've always been close to you. Every day I shared all your thoughts, emotions, fears, happiness… "

Yes, Diana could feel it all. She could feel their energy linked together. She could feel her mother's cozy embrace, and it was exactly how she dreamt it would be like many times before. Her dad had always been good for her, but not a day went by in her a life where she didn't wish she could just hold her mother. All this overflow of feelings somehow proofed her that she was indeed alive. So if she was still alive, and she was really seeing her mother there, that means that Faye was really…

As her mother held her tight, Diana cried intensely now, looking down at Faye's body "Mom, I can't lose her. I-I…" Diana tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, she was crying and shaking.  
>"I know, sweetheart, but I'm afraid there's not much left that we could do now…" Elizabeth tried to comfort Diana, who jumped at her sentence.<br>"There HAS to be something! Sh-She sacrificed herself for me, mom! Faye, you're so stupid, why do you always have to do the stupidest things?" Diana cried harder, holding again Faye tight against her chest "Don't leave me, I love you…" she whispered in Faye's ear.

But then, as she was pressing the girl's face against her neck, she felt a light breathing.

Immediately, she looked at Faye's face "Faye? Mom, she just…!" Diana grabbed Faye's wrist, trying to calm herself down and see if she could feel something. After a few seconds, she felt a weak pulse. "SHE'S ALIVE!" Diana jumped "I HAVE TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Diana laid Faye back to floor carefully and rushed to the phone.

She dialed 911, and just as she turned around to inspect Faye and begin to explain the situation to the phone operator, she noticed her mom was no longer there "WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" she yelled while on the phone "No, no, I'm sorry! It's my friend, she's unconscious but she's breathing and there's a weak pulse, please hurry…!" Diana begged while giving Faye's address and hurrying back to her side.

-

Only a few minutes later, the ambulance got to the Chamberlain's and from that moment on, everything seemed to go on slow motion for Diana, almost as if she was outside her body, just observing the surreal events that followed.

First she saw the paramedics giving Faye initial care, overhearing words such as "critical state", "weak pulse" and "cardiac arrest". Diana wanted to respond properly, but she was so numb she just stood there apprehensively watching the whole thing. When the paramedics asked what happened, Diana froze. She hadn't thought about what excuse she'd give. It's not like she could say that a demon from another dimension had almost drained her friend to death. So she managed to say that she had found her friend like that.

Minutes later she was sitting in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, still unable to process what was happening around her. She had tried to reach Dawn, but Faye's mom was nowhere to be found, which only made her situation worse right now. She was now seating alone in the hospital having to deal with all this. For a second, she considered calling Cassie or Melissa, or even her father, but they wouldn't be helpful at all and if anything, they would probably try to send her home and get some rest, which was the last thing she would do. She had to be here for Faye in case she woke up. She _HAD_ to wake up. Soon. Otherwise she was gonna go insane.

-

During all afternoon, Diana paced back and forth through the hospital corridor, still really shaken up with everything that had happened in the last few hours, unsuccessfully trying to get information on Faye's state. Since they were not related, the doctors and nurses wouldn't say a thing until Dawn got there.

Every single time Diana recalled all the things she had said to Faye that morning, and the way Faye reacted when she was trying to save her from that demon, she wept. The anger that she earlier felt because of Faye's reckless acts, was now replaced by the fear of losing her. She couldn't remain mad at the girl that was now hanging by a thread. She felt so guilty for not forgiving Faye sooner, wishing she could go back in time, and reply to Faye's last words to her with an _"I love you too"_. Now she feared she wouldn't get a second chance…

Think about how it all happened, she regretted not calling Dawn immediately once she found out Faye was alive. But after she called 911 everything happened so fast and what was she supposed to say to the girl's mother? _"I'm sorry to give you this news, Ms. Chamberlain, but Faye's at the hospital. I went to your house to confront her about using a spell to have sex with me but we were attacked by a demon, that fed on all of her energy, and now your daughter is barely alive",_ or perhaps_ "Ms. Chamberlain, I hate to tell you this, but I came to check on Faye, and I found her on the floor, barely breathing. We are at the hospital now…"._

After not finding a good lie and deciding she did not had the energy for this right now, Diana figured it would be better to let the hospital contact Faye's mother anyway. They'd come up with a better way to give her the news than her.

-

The sun was already setting when Dawn hurriedly entered the hospital doors, screaming and asking for Faye, not even acknowledging Diana sitting quietly on the hospital lobby. Almost immediately, a doctor went to talk to Dawn right there and Diana overheard the whole conversation.

The young doctor told Dawn that Faye had had a cardiac arrest and arrived at the hospital with almost no vital signs, and even though her state was serious, he needed her immediate permission to get Faye into surgery. He explained that since that morning, Faye had been having irregular beat rates, dangerously slower most of the times, as a result from the cardiac arrest and that they needed to immediately install a pacemaker to assure her heart wouldn't stop next time her beat rates lowered like that.  
>Dawn was a strong woman and didn't show that many emotions in front of the doctor, but fear slowly appeared once she quickly signed the papers for Faye's surgery.<p>

Diana was still motionless sitting on her chair, still trying to think about what she would say to Dawn. After the doctor left, she slowly walked towards Faye's mother, which hugged her in return like she'd never done before "Diana, darling" Dawn hugged her tight and the girl realized she probably pretended she was hugging her daughter right now. But she didn't even care, she needed this hug and she needed comfort just as much as Dawn did right now.

They stood there silently holding each other until Dawn broke the silence "I guess you heard what the doctor said…" the girl nodded "it's gonna be okay…" Dawn said, repeating it like a chant, giving one more hug on Diana, letting go of her afterwards, and putting on her brave face once again. _Faye surely got her brave pose from her mother, _Diana thought.

-

During the night, Diana and Dawn waited at the waiting room, even after Dawn asked several times for the girl to go home and get some sleep, but Diana was not going to take such an absurd request. She had to be here for Faye, it didn't matter if she was feeling tired or hungry, which, given a good thought even though she should be, she wasn't. The only thing she could do right now was worry about Faye and this damn surgery which apparently was taking longer than expected.

Several hours later, a doctor approached them to inform the surgery had been successful but Faye's state was still serious. She was in a coma and they were having trouble stabilizing her vital signs. She's need a day to recover until they started new exams, checking for brain damage or other causes of that mysterious coma.

"Can we see her?" Diana desperately asked. Even if Faye wouldn't answer, she just needed to see her and be close to her.  
>"I'm afraid you can't. I'm sorry. She's been taken to the post-op room, but the nurses are still taking samples for further exams." The doctor explained all the exams Faye still had to do and asked both women to go home get some rest, assuring them the hospital would call if Faye's situation changed.<p>

Diana was hesitant, but soon she realized there was no fighting Dawn, it would probably be best if she just headed home and came back first thing in the morning.  
>"Please take good care of her" Diana asked the doctor, as Dawn dragged her out of the hospital.<p>

-

As she came to her senses, finally waking up to the sound of loud yelling and crying, Faye opened her eyes to find herself definitely not at her bedroom. It was oddly dark, the floor was muddy beneath her, and it was there it was the complete opposite to _'colder than a witch's tits'_. _Where the hell am I? _

She sat up trying to make sense of what happened. She could remember that that morning she was packing her shit to leave town, and then Diana showed up. They fought, cried, Diana left asking for her to never talk to her again, and then hell broke loose and a demon appeared in her room… _Oh, shit. Hell. _That's where she actually is. Now she remembered it all. She sacrificed herself to save Diana. She made a deal with the devil to spare the girl she loved, and that got her to this place.

She should be sad for being here, but mostly the only thing she could be right now was terrified. She didn't regret it, though. She knew that demon had brought her here and there was no sign of Diana, so hopefully her plan of sacrificing herself had worked and Diana would now live happily without her. Faye closed her eyes, remembering the last image she saw before blacking out. Diana frightened face, looking at her, tears pouring from her beautiful brown eyes. She felt like crying as she relived that scene, but her eyes seemed like they were dry out of tears.

The air was thick and Faye now realized she was having trouble breathing. Each time she inhaled, it felt like her lungs were on fire._ Guess I really got the highway to hell,_ Faye thought, getting on her feet, not quite ready to explore the land yet. Everything about this place looked hostile and she had a feeling that looking for a big door with an 'EXIT' sign on top of it would be useless, but she had to try.

Looking around, she saw an immense land surrounded by volcanoes. The blue sky she was used to see was no longer there. The sky in here was red, with frequent thunder and lightings and she could eventually spot giant creatures afar crossing the skies. They looked like some dinosaurs that if Faye had paid attention to in class, she'd probably be able to name them.

Faye's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a punch in the face that made her drop to the floor immediately.  
>"Welcome to Hell, witch." A demon growled staring down at the girl.<p>

When she came to her senses after the knock out, she found herself surrounded by a group of demons, analyzing her figure, eventually touching her.

Faye felt dizzy and sick at her stomach. She was trapped like an animal by a dozen demons and it did not feel good at all. She could hear them talking, probably about her, some in foreign demon languages which just sounded like consonants soup.  
>"Back. OFF!" Faye yelled, mentalizing the demons backing away from her, but her powers didn't work here.<p>

"Don't bother trying using your powers…" the largest of them said, which Faye figured to be probably their leader "…they will be useless here" he continued "you just entered a world of pain and misery. We will render you powerless, destroy you, you'll be our slave for eternity." He grabbed her neck, almost scratching his claws against her skin "You'll forget who you are, what you were, you'll be nothing but walking food to us!" He started laughing and the whole group joined him "And when there's nothing left, you can join your friends over there…" he motioned to a cavern to her left, turning Faye's head in that direction.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the cavern, that was in a far distance but she could see and smell how terrible it was. It looked almost like a cemetery, only a million times creepier. All the way to the cavern she could see human corpses lying around, giant demon snakes coming out of the ground, a few demons still feeding from the corpses and the only soundtrack in this dimension seemed to be infinite screams of pain. Faye's stomach dropped.  
>She was only 16 and her destiny was to be demon food from now on.<p>

When she sacrificed, she knew she wouldn't be going to a happy place, with rainbows and flowers, but this was far much worse then she could have ever imagined. She looked at the demon once again and decided she would put an end to this herself. It was a desperate act, but she preferred die on her own terms than give the chance to all these demons torture her to death.

Grabbing the knife from the demon's belt, she quickly sliced it through her throat, as blood started to pour from it immediately, yet she didn't feel weak or dizzy even. Holding the bloody knife in her hands, she listened to the demons laughing loudly.

"What a nice guest you are, serving us drinks…" the demon said, gathering her blood in his palm and drinking it "Perhaps, if you were trying to kill yourself, I might warn you that it won't work. That would be too much of an easy way out, wouldn't it? This is why only we can cause you pain." he stated, squeezing her throat, his sharp claws digging in her flesh, making her blood gush. All the pain she didn't feel till now hit her in a second as she screamed begging for him to stop "Yes, I should. 'Cause there's no fun in letting you drain to death on your very first day." he shrugged, pressing his palm against the deep cut and cauterizing it immediately, as Faye could smell her own burnt flesh, her eyes shutting in pain.

As he finished, they saw a red light crossing the sky, a weak body dropping to the floor came by the end of the light. All the demons turned their attention to it, leaving Faye lying there. "Don't go anywhere" the two last of the demons to walk away mocked, dragging her by the hair and dropping her in a pile of bones. Faye moved away weakly, realizing it didn't matter for them right now, she would never get to leave anyways, so they soon would come back to torture her some more.

Getting back on her feet, she started to walk away, trying not to draw the demons' attention and hoping to find a safe place she could stay, even though it seemed impossible in such a hostile place.  
>As she walked away towards the back of a cave, another group of demons emerged from a pile of stones.<br>"Oh, fuck…" Faye cursed, realizing there was no running away from these guys too.

-

After Diana was forced to leave the hospital, she went home to find her dad there waiting for her. They didn't share a word. He probably had already heard the news of Faye — Chance Harbor was a small town after al — and Charles simply embraced his daughter tight, who crumbled down on his arms in no time. "She'll be fine, honey. You'll see." Were his words to finally break the silence.

He had made her dinner, but she couldn't eat. It was like her throat was closed. So they sat silent in the living room, close to the telephone, just in case. Diana cried her heart out on her dad's chest, while he kept caressing her soft hair, soothing his daughter until her crying faded. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't rest. Every time she closed her eyes, the images of lifeless Faye rushed back in to her mind. Then the images of her mother.

She figured it would be best if she didn't tell her father what happened, probably her mother would never come back, she had made clear that it took a lot for her to be there to help her. Even with a million thoughts racing through her mind, she somehow managed to sleep, at least for a few hours.

-

When she woke up on the next day, her dad was already off to work, but had left her breakfast. She tried to eat something, finally getting some food on her system. After taking a hot bath, which she hoped would help her wake up from this nightmare, she went straight back to the hospital.

Arriving there, she was relieved to find out Faye was already in a private room and more relieved to know Dawn saved a free pass card for her so she could see Faye whenever she wanted.

Hurrying to the room, Diana's heart stopped at the sight. Faye never looked so weak like today in that hospital bed. She had tubes and wires all over her arms and head, an oxygen mask in symphony with the beepings of Faye's heart monitor. Walking past the door, Diana gently knocked, drawing the nurse's attention for a second.

"Hi, come in" she said, while still focused on plugging new tubes to Faye's head and watching carefully to one of the monitors.

Diana took a few steps closer, lumps forming in her throat. She didn't want to cry right now, she had to be strong for Faye. She looked around and realized Dawn was not in the room "Thank you. Isn't Ms. Chamberlain here?"  
>"She went to the cafeteria, but said she would be back soon." The nurse looked at her again "Are you two related?" she looked between Faye and Diana, who was now facing Faye.<p>

"She's… my friend" Diana sadly said. "She's my everything." she finished, her trembling finger touching Faye's chin.  
>"I'm sorry, it must be hard on you. She's so young…" the old lady trailed "but she's a fighter. It's been a long time since I saw one this strong."<br>"Yes, she is." Diana proudly stated, caressing Faye's dark hair. Her breathing was so weak "Do you know how the surgery went? How her heart is?"  
>"I just started my shift, but I suppose it went well, it seems stable now. It's her coma we have to worry about now." the nurse said, taking a few last notes.<p>

Diana caressed Faye's hair, gently planting a kiss to her right cheek when all of sudden blood started pouring from her neck, revealing a deep cut on Faye's throat.

"What the…!" Diana jumped "She's bleeding, help her!" She yelled to the nurse, looking incredulous at the open wound.  
>"What happened?" The nurse's eyes widened. Never in her life she had seen such a thing. One moment the girl was laying still, the next one she had a deep wound on her neck. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would call security imagining Diana had hurt her, but she was certain that happened by itself "Did you do something?"she wanted to make sure.<br>"No! I was just touching her hair and…" Diana's mouth fell open as the words trailed off. The sight of Faye's blood on her hands made her sudden regret eating at all.

The nurse immediately push the buttons by Faye's bed, calling the doctors and quickly making her way to Faye's side, applying pressure with bandages and trying to stop the intense bleeding.

Diana was terrified and didn't want to let go of Faye, but the nurse was already asking her to back away. With a weak voice, she kissed Faye's forehead and whispered in her ear "Please come back to me. I miss you. I love you…".

Seconds later, two doctors entered the room, questioning what had happened and asking Diana to leave the room. She didn't quite obey and instead of leaving the room, she stood by the corner, watching the movements of the doctors as the nurse explained the situation. When she removed the bandages by the wound though, they could only see a deep burnt mark across Faye's neck.

The doctors looked at each other in confusion, as one of them escorted Diana out of the room "Wh-Wait!" Diana wanted to be protest, but the door was closed behind her and she could only hear mumbling inside the room, watching a new group of doctors entering there after a few seconds.

-

Diana stood outside Faye's room, leaning her back against the wall in shock, staring into a blank space and trying to process what she'd just seen.

She didn't even notice as her two friends got closer, only snapping out of her thoughts when she felt a light tap on her shoulder "Diana?" Cassie gently asked, already bringing her closer in a tight embrace "Are you okay? What happened? We came as soon as we heard".

Diana thought if she should tell the girls everything as she hugged Melissa, realizing later that it would probably take hours for the story to make sense. And probably even so, it wouldn't make sense, so she should just choose the convenient and less painful version "I'm not sure, I got to her room yesterday and she was lying there, with weak vital signs and… she had a cardiac arrest" Diana cried, remembering the scene.

"Oh my god, but… She's so young" Cassie and Melissa tried to comfort Diana, although it seemed impossible right now, the girl shook like a leaf.  
>"Is there anything we can do? I mean, maybe something <em>'magical'<em>?" Melissa spoke the last part in a lower voice as they sat Diana back in the waiting room, trying to calm her down. Cassie had her arm around Diana while Melissa held her hand as they worriedly exchanged glances.

They've never seen Diana like this. Diana somehow always seemed like a centered, strong person, the kind of person that, even when things were at their worse, she would keep the group's balance and carry everyone along with her. But right now she was just a fragile girl who needless to say, was scared senseless that their friend would not come out of her coma.

"Shh, Diana… It's gonna be okay…" Melissa tried to assure something she knew was a lie. For what they'd heard, things did not look good "Have you… looked into the Book?" Melissa pushed again, trying to get Diana to say something. She knew Faye would be the first girl to bring up magic in a situation like this, and if Faye was in a coma, she better do what a good friend should do to try to help her.

"No, I haven't… I don't think…" Diana paused. As if her mind had finally cleared up, she thought about Faye's mysterious wound, and now things seemed to make sense to her, if that could even be called making sense.

"It's ok, I think it's best if we let doctors handle that…" Cassie said, her fingers stroking Diana's back, giving a warning look towards Melissa.

-

Faye had been walking relentlessly in that hell dimension for days, maybe weeks. Time didn't make sense for her anymore, since there were no nights or days in there and she wouldn't get any sleep even though she felt tired as hell. She figured if she stopped to sleep, she would be an easy prey for demons, and it was hard enough when they got hold of her, scratching and burning her with their sharp claws, drinking from her blood and draining her energy when she was awake. Her whole body was covered in bruises, wounds, burnt flesh and blood and sweat mixed with dirt.

She slowly started to forget how the real world looked like and why she was here in the first place. Her mission right now was to survive and that was the only thing on her mind.

As Faye slowly crawled next to a quarry, trying to find shelter, something startled her. She saw a girl, a human girl. Her mouth fell open. It was the first time she saw one in… _God, how long had it been? _

The girl looked more hurt than her. She had lost a limb and kind of walked with an arched back, almost in an animalistic state. Faye figured she had probably been here her longer than she had.

Faye carefully walked closer, thinking about the best way to approach her "Hi, I'm Faye. Can you understand me?" she weakly asked, it's been a long time since she heard her own voice trying to have a normal instead of conversation, which was a nice change from hearing her voice pleading for demons to stop hurting her.

The girl turned around and looked at her in desperation, no words leaving her mouth, as she started to back away.

"No, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear, we could help each other!" Faye begged, but it was too late. The girl acted like a crazy person, mumbling random words to herself and running off into the darkness.  
>Faye decided not to follow her. She didn't want to cause trouble or to scare the girl more than she already was. And then it hit her… she was going to become that, probably really soon.<p>

She sat by the quarry and cried. It was not often she'd have the strength even to cry, but there was nothing else she could do. She was going insane and there was no way out from this hell.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet familiar voice, almost like it was being whispered right in her ear _"Please come back to me. I miss you. I love you…" _  
>"<strong>Diana?<strong>" Faye jumped looking around for the source of the voice, finding neither Diana nor anyone else close to her. _Yeah, I'm losing my mind alright…_

Her crying began again as those sweet words lingering in her ears, making her heart tighten in her chest as she replayed in her mind that voice she that would never forget.

-

When Dawn came back to the hospital, Diana had trouble explaining what had actually happened, simply because she wasn't sure herself. Not that anything about this week made any sense, but she wondered how much longer this freak show would last.

The doctors of course removed Faye from her room and started doing a whole new set of exams. Later that day, the doctors explained that every moment new bruises would appear on Faye's skin and this was so rare they had never even heard of such disease, but it was probably worsening her coma situation, since it was getting harder to stabilize her signs to perform the exams properly.

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you, but in this hospital we have a policy of always telling the truth to our patient's families. Ms. Chamberlain, comas are always complicated and Faye's situation is even more delicate. We are doing our best, but she may not leave her coma. There are still chances she wakes up, but I wouldn't keep my hopes up. We see this happening in a lot of families and we know how hurtful that can be. It's better if you don't expect too much. She's been strong, though. You should be proud." As silence fell between them, the doctor asked if they had no further questions, excused himself and left, leaving a broken mother and a desperate friend behind.

-

That day, Diana went back home and in an act of desperation, she started flipping through the pages of her Book of Shadows. She knew that the symptoms Faye was showing were not natural and were probably the result of what happened after the demon drained her out. Faye did ask to go to the demon's dimension so he could spare her life. If that was what actually happened, it was both good and bad news. It was good because now she knew why Faye was in a serious coma. And it was bad because now Faye's soul was trapped in another dimension. And by the looks on Faye's current physical condition, things certainly weren't going any smoothly there. It was hell after all. Diana had to get Faye out of there before it was too late.

She tried first researching about the demon that injured them, but couldn't find anything. Her book didn't actually have much on other dimensions either, which brought her back to one single conclusion: she needed to summon her mother.

She wanted answers and needed help, and she already knew her mother had the power to come here. Luckily for her, the Meade's Book of Shadow had just the spell she needed for doing that. Going throw few more pages of her book, Diana stopped when she found the page with the _'Spell to Summon a Dead Ancestor'_.

For a brief moment, Diana hesitated. She had never done a spell like this before. She had never done a spell that required too much power by herself either. She always had Faye on her side for that. She considered calling Melissa and Cassie to help, but that would take time, and she was in a hurry. It was Faye's time that was running out.

So she took deep breaths, gathering courage and got up immediately to collect the ingredients for the spell on her ingredients' cabinet. Five white candles, a sage stick, an incense, a vessel, and her family's ritual dagger.

She sat down on her wooden floor and placed the five candles in a circle, lighting them clockwise. As she was lighting the tip of the sage stick and incense next, placing the remain ingredients in the center of the circle, she began to chant: 

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side. _

_I call forth from space and time,_

_The matriarch from the Meade line. _

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide. _

_Beloved spirit, Elizabeth,_

_I seek your guidance. _

_Commune with me…"_

Blood was needed to complete the spell. So Diana took the dagger up, slicing the cold blade through her left palm, as she winced in pain. While she let the blood droplets fall into the vessel, she finished the chanting:

"…_Blood of my blood, I summon thee._

_Blood of my blood, return to me. " _

And just how the girl expected, the shimmering image of a woman in a white dress appeared in front of her, with her long brown silky hair framing her flawless features.  
>It worked. <p>

_{END of Part 4}_


	5. Chapter 5

"_(…)  
>Now that I know what I'm without<br>You can't just leave me  
>Breathe into me and make me real<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<em>

_Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run  
>Before I come undone<br>Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life."  
><em>_  
><em>_(Bring Me To Life - Evanescence)_

_—_

"Well, that was easy…" Diana stated, surprised to see her mother already taking form, wearing that same white vest and surrounded by blue and yellow lights, just like her first appearance the day before.

"It shouldn't be. We are messing with Nature's orders by me being here, so we have to be fast, Diana." Her mother said as she stopped glowing.

"So that's why you vanished yesterday?" The girl asked, clearly still holding a grudge for that.

"Vanish it's not quite the right word to describe it, sweetheart. To come to this dimension, a lot of power is needed, and that power is limited. The last time, I used part of that power sending that demon back to where it came from. And then I couldn't be here anymore. I hope you can forgive me for leaving without an explanation…"the woman said getting closer to her daughter. "I believe I can stay a little longer this time."

"It's okay…" She said forgiving her mother. As she got up from the floor, holding up her bleeding hand, Diana decided to cut right into the chase. She was too afraid that Faye wasn't going to last any longer… "Mom, I really need your help."

"I know, Diana. And that's why I was allowed to come here once again…" her mother said, while getting hold of Diana's injured hand between hers. Suddenly their joined hands were glowing, and Diana felt the stinging feeling of the cut being replaced by a warm and soothing sensation. When Elizabeth let go of her daughter's hand, the cut was already gone. "But there's so much you need to know first, before we can do something about it…"

Diana stood there stunned at how powerful her dead mother was. But she quickly got out of her trance as she began to listen carefully at what her mother had to say.

-

Doctors surrounded Faye's bed, whispers could be heard but none of them actually spoke out loud what all were thinking. They had studied their whole lives to prove wrong such things, but no disease could explain the scars and open wounds repeatedly appearing all over the girl's body.

"Perhaps if the girl's mother is religious we could…" One of them found the courage to speak.

"No! This has nothing to do with your religion, or any supernatural crap! We'll keep researching, find out what is wrong with her and cure her." An older doctor said skeptical, but worried nonetheless.

"I wouldn't be one to bring 'supernatural crap' but we're dealing with a patient who needs full time accompaniment, because she could bleed to death from spontaneous incisions. I've been with this girl since she got here. I'm the one worried about the hospital's blood supply, which she is decreasing all by herself, and I'm the one who's man enough to admit medicine can't help her. Overstep my personal beliefs and acknowledge that what is happening before our eyes is not natural!" The man angrily stated, with his voice raising and a vein popping out his forehead.

"Gentlemen, let's keep our voices down, this is still a hospital." the only woman in the room said "I say by the severity of this situation, we should remain open to all possibilities. Our job as doctors is to keep researching, but if any doctor in this team," she said, looking around "wants to have an extra official talk with Ms. Chamberlain about her daughter's unusual situation, the hospital would not retaliate." She firmly stated, receiving nods of agreement from all doctors in the room.

-

"Diana, you need to understand that it's not often that we get to interfere in the course of things like this, but it became necessary in this particular occasion. Things have gotten way out of hand…"

"Out of hand? So are you telling me all of our ancestors are just basically watching us this whole time and _this_ is when you decided to interfere? When Faye's already… God knows where! Where is she anyway?"

"It's not as much as watching, Diana. Our duty is to protect what is written to happen. You and Faye,… You were written to happen ever since you were born. You should know that, even though people are entitled to act as free will, you can't run from destiny. However when Faye performed that spell, affecting your power of will…" Elizabeth stopped for a second, observing Diana's embarrassed face, but decided to continue, avoiding getting into details "That wasn't meant to happen, and the consequences already changed your destiny together in a drastic way."

_Faye and I are written to happen?_ "I… I don't understand…" Diana breathed out, her mouth hanging open. It was no surprise that she loved Faye, and that after all that happened, Faye loved her too. But she didn't know how to deal with learning that they were destined to be together. If anything, it made her want to save Faye even more than she already did.

"Every magic comes with a price. And Faye used magic in a very selfish way. She is a young girl but that doesn't mean she wouldn't have to pay the price for her careless actions. You and I both know that's not what magic was created for."

"I know that what she did was wrong, but honestly, this isn't fair!" Diana tried reasoning with that. "Faye sacrificed herself for my sake! That should count for something!"

"I know she did, and that's another reason why I was allowed to help. If you knew what's in store for you, you wouldn't say that… That night she put at risk a powerful destiny you were meant to have together. The unbalance she created caused repercussions through the dimensions, which opened several portals. And that's why I could come here myself, just as that demon could." Elizabeth stopped herself as noticing her daughter's puzzled face. "Oh, Heavens… Perhaps I'm sharing more than I should for now."

"If I knew what is store for me?" Diana echoed her mother. "What powerful destiny is this that we have?" She needed answer. That's who Diana was. She was born a curious girl. Not knowing certain things annoyed her endlessly. Her mother couldn't just throw all this brand new information on her without filling in the blanks. "Mom, I need to know more."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm afraid I've already said more than enough. But trust me, you'll get your answers in time. Come on, now. We don't have much time to help Faye. And we'll need my Book of Shadows for that."

-

Later that afternoon, Dawn slowly walked through the hospital's parking lot, her arms crossed above her chest as she looked down. The dark circles around her eyes proved the sleepless nights she's been having. She was tired but most of all worried senseless about Faye. Her condition was only getting worse and she had a feeling there was more than the doctors would tell her.

"Ms. Chamberlain?" doctor Miller approached Dawn, snapping her out of her thoughts as he saw the flinch "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, uh… it's ok, doctor Miller. Is there something wrong with Faye?" Dawn was confused by the unusual approach and these days, she always assumed that whenever anything out of the ordinary happened, it was about Faye's state worsening. Even her phone ring would put her into alert.

"No." the doctor quickly answered, not wanting to alarm the woman more than she already was. "I mean, not right now, but there had been some events lately that I've been wanting to discuss with you. I had to do it outside the hospital grounds, though. What I'm about to tell you goes against this hospital policy.".

Dawn had a puzzled face, her worry fully back on "Well, what is it?"

The doctor tried to explain "There's something about your daughter's condition… There's literally no medical explanation for it. We're still trying to research but I'm honestly telling you that we may not find anything. What worries me is that…" he paused, almost not believing in what he was about to say "…wounds that spontaneously open somehow scream to me as, you know, something supernatural…"

"Wounds?" Dawn asked confused, this was brand new information.

"Yes, that's why we haven't allowed you to see her anymore. It can be quite scary, even for us doctors. That's also why she must have nurses with her all the time. Even when no one is touching her, she'll present this deep open wounds, and unexplainable cuts, scars and burn marks." The doctor explained in a low voice.

"The hospital had no right to keep this information for me!" Dawn angrily stated.

"We couldn't tell you until we had an accurate diagnosis. Which, we still don't have. I'm only telling you this because I am legitimately worried about her condition. She's been losing a lot of blood. I assure you, we're doing everything possible, but… You see, Ms. Chamberlain, I have kids myself and I know I would do anything for them. Officially, I'm not suggesting anything, but off the records, I would really advise you to perhaps look for more than just the help from this hospital."

"Yes, 'cause you've been so helpful so far." Dawn scorned "Thank you, Doctor, for trying to tell me what to do. And as for keeping away from me information about my daughter's condition… I hope your hospital has good lawyers" Dawn lifted her chin up and walked away, knowing exactly where to head to, or most precisely, whom to call to for help.

-

"We'll need to drain power from our entire coven from another dimension, they'll be trying their best to help us, but the chances are very few." Elizabeth said trying to not let her daughter get her hopes too high.

"I don't care, I have to try." Diana replied rearranging the candles around them on her bedroom floor.

"Please, Diana, listen carefully. You must be aware of the risks you'll be facing by entering this hell dimension. Once trapped in there, don't think you'll be able to live happily with Faye. When you find her,_ if_ you find her, she'll probably not even remember you anymore. Time goes differently in other dimensions. When days went by here for the living, for her it felt like years, decades even. Decades of nothing but pain and darkness."

"Mom, I understand. But every word you say just makes me want to rush in there and save her, or at least try to save her, even more." Diana got up holding her mother's Book of Shadows tightly against her chest "I can't let her there, she gave up her life for me, I have to…" Diana's words trailed as the tears began to pour down her face. It was hard for her to play tough when her heart was slowly dying with the person she loved.

Her mother cupped her face in her hands, slowing cleaning the tears away with her thumbs. "I know, sweetheart. I know your heart and I know you'll try your best to save her. What I'm saying is, it's not going to be easy and you could get yourself lost in the process. I have nothing to lose, considering I'm not part of this dimension anymore, but you… You're so young and you have so much yet to live, Diana."

"Mom, my life's with Faye. You said it yourself, our destiny is together. And even if I don't quite know what all this means yet, that's what I felt my whole life. If I don't have her by my side, I have nothing to live for. I love her and that's what we do for who we love… We protect them, right?"

"Yes, sweety. I know you're right. I just don't want you to have the same destiny as me. Dying so young for love. But I don't regret it, I would die for you a million deaths." Elizabeth looked at her daughter's face and softly smiled.

"Mom, what do you…?" Diana tried to question her statement but was soon interrupted.

"Perhaps that's for another visit, let's do what I came here to do, we don't have much time. You'll need to hold my hands. I'll be channeling the power from the ancestors of our coven, and through me you'll have enough power to make this spell work and go after Faye. Remember I can't go there but you'll still feel my essence and the coven's energy helping you. Be strong, be brave. I know you have it in you."

"Yes, something tells me I got it from you." Diana smiled weakly. "Alright." She read one last time the page where the spell she was going to cast was at. It was a 'Spell to Find a Lost Love', which was conjured by her own mother. This had to work. She couldn't even think of what she'd do if it didn't.

"Are you really willing to do this?" Elizabeth asked one last time, noticing the look of hesitation on her daughter's eyes.

Diana was scared, no doubt about that. But she was more afraid of losing Faye than losing herself in the process of rescuing her. She took a deep breath before finally answering her mother "Yes, I am. I'll bring her back to me." Diana reassured her mom, trying to also convince herself she was capable of doing that.

"Then so be it. Close your eyes, chant the spell, and… Good luck, I love you. Remember love conquers all."

Diana's heart was pounding in her ears. She was nervous about doing this, but it had to be done. Without wasting another second, she began chanting the words she quickly memorized.

"_Whither my love,_

_Wherever you be, _

_Through time and space, _

_Take my heart nearer to thee."_

As she repeated the chant few times, the whole room brighten in soft colors as the spell made herself and her mother glow. Diana felt an overwhelming feeling taking over her body, making her whole body vibrate. First it was just a warming sensation, but soon it became unbearable, making her flinch violently.

"Diana, you must stay strong"" Her mother said giving her hands a reassured squeeze.

Then suddenly, Diana stopped chanting, her whole body turning soft. She would probably pass out if her mother's energy wasn't holding her still.

"Diana? Diana…" She could hear mother's voice fading as she was been pulled away from her own body, falling into the emptiness of space and time, as she crossed numerous dimensions until finally falling into what sure looked like hell. Or even worse.

-

_Did it work?_ Diana first thought as soon she came to her senses. Feeling disorientated, she opened her eyes only to learn that she wasn't on her bedroom anymore. _It had worked._ Was what she realized when first taking in her surroundings. It was somehow like she had pictured in her mind, only worse. Much worse. The cries for help and howls of pain were deafening. The heavy and hot atmosphere burned her skin and lungs, as she tried breathing in the tainted air smelling of burnt and rotting flesh.

Everything about this place was horrifying. She couldn't believe that Faye had been here. In that moment she closed her eyes and prayed for the skies above that she had survived until now. She needed to find her and get the out of this place immediately.

Diana was about to get up, but froze instantly when she saw a group demons getting close to her. Though somehow, they just passed right next to her, not noticing her being there at all. _They can't see me! Thank you, mother._ She knew that this was her mother's doing, and that gave her the right amount of courage she needed to get up and look for Faye.

As she finally got up, she concentrated on Faye's face, remembering a happy day they've had before all this chaos started. As Faye's smile formed on her mind, she opened her eyes to notice a tiny blue light in front of her, certainly guiding her to where Faye was, once again thanking her mother for making her task there a lot easier.

Walking past a red river full of snakes, the girl couldn't believe the horrors that she saw before her eyes. She was so nauseated by all of that. She didn't know how far she had walked, or how long has it been since she was there as she kept focusing on the blue light which seemed to be fading by now. That was definitely not a good sign.

Diana could feel that her time there was almost up as she could feel her mother's magic getting weaker each step she took, and Faye was yet nowhere to be found. As she walked forward, she was surprised by a snake almost half her size coming straight to her. Not a single creature had seen her there until now. Her magic shield was probably crumbling down, which would make her visible to all demons very soon.

Before she had the time to run away, the snake sank her deadly sharp fangs into her right leg, making Diana scream in pain. But soon a blue light appeared again, making the snake vanish instantly. _Seriously, mom, we gotta start working on that timing!_ Diana cried, ripping her over shirt out, tying it around the two bleeding holes left by the snake on her thigh. Diana was in pain but determined to go on. She would find Faye or would die trying. There was no other option left for her.

As if hearing a voice whispering for her to get inside the cave to her right, Diana immediately followed her instinct, but stopped when she spotted Faye surrounded by a crowd of demons at the cave's entrance.

The demons were twice as big as Faye and had purple colored flesh. The cave smelled like death and as Diana really analyzed Faye, she wouldn't never recognize her if she heart didn't told her so. She was at least 30 pounds thinner. Most of her hair length had been burnt out, leaving some irregular locks behind, and her whole body held scars, cuts and open wounds.

Diana was shocked by Faye's state, but started running towards her, with her heart beating faster than never before, like it wanted to flew out of her chest to go meet its other half faster than her legs could run.

"FAYE!" Diana cried, her eyes turned white for a second by a blinding lightning explosion that made all the demons that surrounded Faye flew across the room, knocking them all unconscious. Walking closer, she noticed the terrified look on the girl's face "Thank God I found you!" she breathed out with teary eyes.

Faye hummed, almost as if she had forgotten how to form words. Shutting her eyes and getting in a defensive position again, staring at Diana like a puzzled scared animal, stepping back from her.

Diana froze for a moment, suddenly shocked for not being recognized "It-it's me, Diana…" the girl said, then her heart clutched in her chest when realization hit her, and she finally recalled what her mother said about the fact that Faye might not remember her at all. "Remember, Faye? We've been best friends since forever. Can't you remember that…?" she asked with her voice cracking at the end "Can't you remember me?" she tried to take a step closer, but cautious with her every move.

Faye kept staring at Diana, head popping to each side like a little puppy, trying to understand what that strange girl was saying. Usually in this world when someone would knock out other demons meant that it was a more powerful demon that would surely make her suffer even more.

Diana felt like rushing into the girl to hug her forever and take all her fears away, but that would probably set the her off for good. "I guess you'll remember eventually… Just give me your hand, Faye, so we can get out of here before it's too late." She simply gave two steps forward, hesitantly standing her hand to her.

Faye looked away, opening her mouth and closing it again, her tongue moving as she clearly struggled to form a word "Faye?" the girl simply asked, she had a heavy breathing and couldn't keep her eyes at Diana for too long, scanning the cave in distrust every 2 seconds.

"Yo-you are Faye. That's your name. You are Faye Chamberlain, my best friend since we were little girls,… You are Faye Chamberlain, the… the girl I … love…" Diana finished in a whisper.

Not giving up, she reached forward, tentatively taking hold of Faye's hand "Faye, please… You need to come with me!" When Diana slightly tugged said hand, Faye jumped in protest, dodging away from Diana, like she was afraid of her. It was like she had unlearned how to be a human and how to act around other humans.

As Faye started to move, Diana realized the girl wouldn't even walk on her two feet anymore, instead she roamed through the floor also using her both hands, perhaps trying to avoid making such an easy target of herself in this dimension, Diana thought.

Faye quickly grabbed a piece of log from the fire and held in front of her, trying to look threatening and started to drift away from Diana, who begged, trying to go after her.

"Faye, please don't go! Please! Please, remember me…" but then, her vision started to get blurry, and she felt like she was about to pass out. _Oh, no. It can't be… Please. Not yet, mother. I have to get her back…!_ She thought as tears began pouring down her eyes.

Diana tried running after Faye but her knees crumbled and feeling dizzy, she fell on the ground. Last thing she remembered, was whispering Faye's name.

-

When Diana came back to her senses, she was once again in her bedroom. She angrily let go of her mother's hand, threading her hair back in complete desperation.

"I'm so sorry, Diana. We tried, but she was there for too long." Her mother said with a sad look on her face.

"We need to try again!" Diana replied in an angry tone.

"We can't. That unfortunately was the first and last try. We can't open these portals whenever we want to."

"But we have to! I don't care what the cost is, I can't leave Faye there!" Diana was dominated by anger. She had failed to bring Faye back and after seeing the state Faye was in, there was no way she was leaving the love of her life there.

"Higher powers recognized your efforts, but they had to close the portals. If opened for too long, they become a two way lane and that cannot be risked. I'm sorry Diana, but you can't go back there." Her mother tried to explain, broken by the anger, sadness and desperation shown in her daughter's expressions.

"And what about Faye? You said we were destined to each other… I can't be without her…" Diana asked, crying now.

"I-" Elizabeth's words were cut as her body started to fade, quickly disappearing in front of Diana.

"NO! Mom! Please, don't leave me too! I still need you…! Mom…?" Diana fell to the ground, her whole body trembling.

Lying there, she tried to think of what she could do to fix things. All she had now was her own power. And Cassie's. And Melissa's. After her mother and a whole coven's power being used and useless.

Things certainly did not look good, but then she remembered the first spell she and Faye ever did a spell together. How the words came from their hearts, leaving their mouths, how strong and powerful they could be when they were together. It felt like nothing could compare to their energies connected.

Diana got up decidedly, as she marched making her way to the hospital. It was already late in the night and most likely pass the visitor's hour, but she didn't had much of a choice. She needed to get inside that hospital, no matter what.

-

Diana parked her car on the street near the hospital's parking lot and sneakily walked her way to the hospital through the parked cars. She didn't want to be seen by Dawn — who she figured that by that time, was probably leaving to go home — or any hospital staff.

She had to be very stealth now. Luckily for her, she was a witch that in these past few years had learned a few spells to sneak out of her house, so she could hang out with Faye late in school nights, without her father knowing.

When she was about 20 feet from the door, she spotted Ms. Chamberlain leaving the hospital, but not alone. _What's my dad doing here?_

As she thought about the possible reasons for her dad to be there, Diana's eyes opened wide when the girl noticed the intimacy between them. The way her dad had his arm around Faye's mother, comforting her. The way she rested her head on his shoulder as both walked to his car. _Are they… dating? _  
>Diana thought as she stood there in silence, watching Charles kissed the top of Dawn's head as she kept sobbing. When they reached the car, he opened the door for her, closed it gently, and went to take the driver's seat.<p>

Diana's worries got even worse seeing Dawn's state. The woman she remembered almost all her life as being strong and confident was crying in her father's shoulder like a little girl. She figured Faye wouldn't be dead, or she would have gotten a phone call — at least she expected so. Her heart clenched at the thought, as she started taking another route to Faye's intensive care unit, avoiding going even near her father's car.

-

Using Faye's favorite spell to _lock/unlock_ things, Diana easily got inside the hospital through the fire escape door.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she quickly went to the first vigilant camera she found. Touching a light switch, Diana focused her energy on it, mentalizing the vigilant circuit frying. Feeling her energy flowing through her body into the switch, in few seconds, she noticed the red light of the camera going off, and with that she successfully shut down all cameras. _Faye would be proud…_ She thought with a sad smile tugging her lips. The girl always wanted to break and enter some public place, just for kicks, but Diana never let her do it.

Using the fire escape stairs, she got to the 6th floor, where she knew Faye was. Hesitantly, she opened the heavy door to find an empty corridor. Without wasting another second, she ran on her tip toes, taking the second turn to the right.

As she found her way through the labyrinth of room and corridors, Diana nearly got caught a couple of times. But luckily for her, Faye's wickedness had rubbed on her throughout the years, and she used a few 'magic tricks' — such as splashing water from drinkers, spreading sheets of paper with sudden breath of air, and turning the lights off — to distract the nurses and cleaning crew that got in her way.

Breathing heavy from the rush, Diana suddenly found herself standing outside Faye's room. As she opening the door, she faced a startled nurse, now looking very angry at her.

"You weren't supposed to be here! Visitor hours was gone long ago, and besides, no family is allowed on this unit." The nurse explained, her words not even touching Diana's ears.

All that the girl could think, feel and see was Faye there. Her body never looked so fragile lying on the bed, covered with bandages, trying to keep her open wounds clean, and blood being poured inside her veins, besides other sorts of tubes attached to her.

"Young lady, you need to leave now, please." said the nurse stepping close to Diana to kick her out of the room. When they were an arm length from one another, Diana swiftly touched the woman's forehead with two fingers and quickly chanted:

"_Somno iam"_

The nurse fell asleep instantly, and Diana grabbed hold of her before she fall on the ground, resting her on an armchair close by the door. And then Diana sighed in relief for succeeding on the first part of her mission. If only the second part was that easy…

As she was stepping further inside Faye's room, Diana's heart hurt even more as she got a better look on the other girl.

Folding her hands above her own heart, she prayed:

"_Skies above, I beg of you, please. _

_Just give me this one last chance." _

Diana sat down in a chair next to the bed, and got close to Faye's pale face, "Faye…? Can you hear me?" she asked, knowing that she wouldn't get any answer. Suppressing a sob as she looked to the demising form of the other girl, she couldn't help herself from caressing Faye's cheek and her soft dark hair, to then rest her hand lightly over the girl's heart.

Like the feeling of doing magic together for the first time, words sprung from her heart, escaping her lips as she chanted in a whisper:

"_Sleep Eternal Never More _

_And Shift This Source Of Illness Bourne _

_Return The Disease __To Whence It Came _

_So Life Can Ease Back __To The Same__"_

Diana waited what felt like hours, and nothing changed. Feeling like the spell didn't work, tears began to sting her eyes as she said with her voice breaking in defeat "I'm so-so sorry, Faye… I… I did all I could… You sacrificed yourself to save my life, and I'm sorry for not being able to save yours in return… " Diana held Faye's hand in hers, with tears falling down her face "But after all we've been through… you can't leave me now. How am I supposed to go on with my life?" She began weeping nonstop "Please, fight this, and come back to me. Please… You were always so strong… Please be strong now just one more time for me. I can't live without you… I love you… come back to me… " she said with her lips touching the girl's hand.

All of a sudden, the beeping from Faye's heart monitor simply stopped. _No…. No!  
><em>Diana's world crumbled down for good as the girl's heart beats went flat line.  
>She threw herself on top the lifeless body of her friend, clutching her tightly, as loud cries escaped through her throat.<p>

With her head resting on Faye's chest, millions of thoughts passed through her head.  
><em>That's it? That's her whole life? Am I supposed to accept this and carry on with mine without the person who matter the most? Damn you, higher powers! Damned the heavens! She didn't deserve this! It's all my fault!<em>

As she cursed the skies, their ancestors, and herself, she almost didn't noticed the tiniest of the heart beats echoing through Faye's chest, making her shot her eyes up to look at Faye's cheeks getting their natural pinkish color back.

She was about to call herself crazy, but then she almost jumped at the feeling of the lightest of a squeeze on her hand. Small spasms ran through the body beneath her, making Diana immediately scan the girl's face.

Suddenly, a pair of green eyes was tiredly staring at her brown ones, and it felt like she was finally able to breathe again or was finally waking up from the darkest of the nightmares.

"Faye…!"

_{END of Part 5}_


	6. Chapter 6

"_After all the stops and starts _  
><em>We keep coming back to these two hearts <em>  
><em>Two angels who've been rescued from the fall <em>  
><em>And after all that we've been through <em>  
><em>It all comes down to me and you <em>  
><em>I guess it's meant to be <em>  
><em>Forever you and me <em>  
><em>After all "<em>__

_(After All - Cher)_

_—_

As Faye slowly opened her eyes, scanning the strange room she was in, she breathed slowly, crinkling her nose, feeling her nostrils stuffed with tubes. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes that hurt even in the dim light. She saw a girl in front of her crying, face like an angel._ She looks familiar_, Faye thought, although she couldn't remember her name. Thinking about it now, she didn't even knew her own name.

Diana was so overwhelmed with the joy of seeing the deep hazel eyes staring at her, that she couldn't stop the tears from falling, for a minute there, her own heart had stopped and she probably forgot to breathe at some point.

"Oh my… Heavens, Faye! I cannot believe you're awake!" Diana smiled widely for the first time in days.

"Faye?" the brunette asked while frowning. Her mind seemed like a brand new notebook, full of blank pages waiting to be filled. At that moment, faces and places passed her by in flashes but were soon gone.

Diana widened her eyes in shock. It was not a long time since she heard the girl ask the same question in the same confused tone. _Oh no…! Faye's memory loss was also brought from that hell dimension!_ She thought. "Yes, Faye, that's your name, don't you remember?" Diana desperately asked.

All she got in return was another confused glance from Faye, and just as she was about to explain, she overheard pitchy beeping sounds by the end of the corridor, certainly warning the doctors about Faye's neural activity and letting them know she was awake.

The next thing Diana heard was a fast and strong pace through the corridor, quickly opening the door. She instantly panicked, certain that it would be hard to explain how the nurse was knocked unconscious, since the position she was sleeping did not resemble a casual nap at all – unless she had taken a bottle or two of tequila. Immediately, Diana whispered

"_Light pass through and around me, nobody will see me._

"_Light pass through and around me, nobody will see me."_

Faye, who was already feeling disorientated, narrowed her eyes in shock as the familiar girl beside her simply disappeared. _What the hell…! _

She didn't had much time to think about what just happened when the door flew open and she turned her eyes slowly to meet three doctors who hurriedly entered the room. They all stared incredulously at her when they were met with a weak and confused Faye staring right back at them. They could see the girl was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"She's back!" Dr. Miller cheered, walking up to her side and quickly checking her vital signs, brain and cardiac activity on the monitor beside the bed. "And she looks incredibly stable, given her previous condition!" he stared at the monitor for a little longer, trying to make sense of what could have happen to the young girl's health. The only answer he could find was… "It's a miracle!" as he stated, his mouth still hanging open, while another doctor already ran response tests on Faye, shinning the white light of his flash pen on each the girl's pupils, which made her flinch. Her responses were good, yet the girl would eventually stare at them, and then into an empty space on the corner of the room — where Diana had disappeared into.

Diana tried her best not to make any noise, standing very still, incredibly thankful for the blessing of having Faye back to her, yet incredibly sad since the girl apparently lost her memory.

But this felt so small compared to all the things they've been through. Diana was willing to make Faye remember everything, and if she didn't, she would gladly sit by her side every day and night telling the stories of every single day they've been with each other, and every single moment they shared together. The important thing right now is that Faye is here and alive, and she would be here to listen every word Diana would have to say.

Doctors began asking Faye simple questions, almost all of them she couldn't answer correctly, one of them taking notes. They mentioned that the open wounds stopped appearing. In the meantime, Diana, who was still invisible, found the perfect opportunity to leave the room when the door opened again as another doctor entered the room. She felt her energy was weakening, informing her that she would not be invisible for long.

Running in the speed of lightening, Diana exited the hospital through the front door. Luckily no one was near her when she step her foot outside and the invisible spell wore off. Not wanting to get caught, she quickly ran all the way to where she parked her car afterwards, and drove home, with millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

—

Feeling ecstatic for having Faye back, she called Cassie and Melissa as soon as she got to her room. She gave both girls the good news beforehand that Faye had awaken from her coma, and added that she was also calling for a circle meeting at the abandoned house.

There was so much that the two girls didn't know about, and it was her duty as the coven leader to tell them all that had happened now that things seemed to be normal, or almost.  
>So after a quick shower, Diana drove to their secret place hidden in the woods a few miles away from town.<p>

When she got there, Cassie and Melissa were already there waiting for her. Both girls were all smiles, happy for having their sister Faye back from near death, and also curious to learn what this meeting was all about.

"Diana, you look anxious. I thought everything was okay with Faye…" Melissa said looking as Diana paced in circles around the room.

"It is! Well, she is, but there are lot of things I need to tell you guys. Things that happened before Faye went in a coma, things that actually made her go into that coma…"

"What?" Cassie asked, bringing her eyebrows together "Well, please, begin! You are making us nervous here!" she added, and nearly begged for more information. She always knew Faye would be one to make stupid decisions, but getting herself into a coma seemed absurd.

"Okay… Some-something happened between Faye and I. I-I guess you guys will find this weird, but we" Diana made a circle with her hand, "we are like sisters, so I have to share these things with you." Diana began, her palms sweating and stuttering from nervous. "And I'm sorry it took me so long, but I was trying to fix everything. You see, once it started, it was like a snowball…"

"What exactly happened between you two?" Melissa interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

"We…" Diana begin once again, her face turning all shades of red "we kind of…."

"Kind of what?" Cassie asked impatiently.

"It was all Faye fault, of course." Diana scoffed. "You know how crazy she is. She did a spell, an attraction spell… on… well, me."

"And… What else?" Melissa pressed wanting more details.

"Diana, you need to tell us everything. We stayed this long without knowing all the details when clearly we shouldn't have. Like you said, we are like sisters. It involves the circle, so we deserve to know the whole story." Cassie added.

Diana didn't know where to hide her face from all the embarrassment. "I guess one thing leaded to another… and we…"

"Oh my…" Cassie looked incredulously at Diana, she did not see that coming.

"You two hooked up?" Melissa almost shouted.

Melissa and Cassie shared a knowing look when silence took over the abandoned house. Yes, they were surprised, but then…

"HA! I won!" Melissa said giggling, stretching her hand to Cassie, who sighed heavily and went through her back pocket, handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"What the…?" Diana chocked a question confused at what was going on in front of her.

Still laughing Melissa explained "It was always obvious you two have feelings for each other. So one night we made a bet…"

"I bet it would take college to you to finally hook up, but Melissa was onto something I'm sure." Cassie said giving Melissa a stinky eye.

"I swear I didn't know! Faye didn't say anything to me! It was just so damn obvious." Melissa shrugged.

"Yeah right. Anyway, we are so happy for you guys… Seriously!" Cassie said sincerely smiling.

"And that's what the love of your best friends is worth? 20 dollars?" Diana asked, offended "Anyways, you two own me after this. But that's not even remotely the whole story…" Diana said getting in the details of what else had happened. That Faye feeling guilty, erased her memory from that night, and the things that happened next, culminating in that final moment, when the demon showed up and took Faye to hell, and her mother showing up to help her.

The girls could not believe their ears as Diana told them everything. Of course she left out the "dirty" details, but she did opened her heart to them both and it felt good to have someone who would listen.

At the end, she explained that Faye was well, awake, but lost her memories. Diana didn't even have to ask and as soon as her explanation was over there was no judgment, no arguments and they began searching for ways to help her getting Faye's memory back, by searching through every witchcraft books they had collected at their secret place through the years.

—

Faye stayed for one more day in the intensive care unit while doctors made her go through several exams.

Her mother got the call she hoped to get as soon as the doctors saw that Faye was well and stable, but since it was very late, and pass the visiting hours, she had to wait to visit her first thing in the morning.

It shocked and saddened her the fact that her own daughter couldn't recall who she was. But the doctors said that probably there weren't any permanent damage to her brain, so she could eventually recover her memory, they all hoped. So Dawn tried her best during her visit, but nothing she said or did seemed to restore the girl's memory.

When the visiting hour ended, she once again had to go home, and leave her daughter there.

Diana on the other hand, was so anxious about seeing Faye again during all day long, but sadly, it was school day. She tried to skip school once again, but Charles had decided to play over protective dad for some reason. She didn't need to skip school if Faye was awake and well, after all. His words. For a second, Diana thought it could be more because of Dawn than herself, but decided to shake that thought away.

And so she went to school against her will. And even if she tried really hard, she couldn't pay attention to any class, always checking the clock, wanting for the time to fly by so she could go visit Faye already. For her damn luck, she got extracurricular activities that day, and could only get away from it when it was already passed the visiting hours. But that wasn't going to stop her from seeing Faye. No. She waited until a change of nurses' shift and sneaked invisibly in the hospital once again.

Opening the door of Faye's room without making a sound, Diana sneaked a peek inside to find Faye awake, looking to somewhere pass the window, playing with her hair. She was alone in the room at that moment, just like Diana wanted.

"Hey." Diana said, closing silently the door behind her, coming out of her invisible form startling Faye.

"You…! How can you do that?" Faye asked, her eyes growing wide.

Diana stopped for a second. What used to be so natural for both of them now scared the girl "I know this may sound crazy, but… I'm a witch. And so are you. We're full blooded 100% witches. Our families come from a linage of witches that dated back to 1685. The powers pass from mother to daughter only. We are a half of a coven of four families." Diana tried to explain in the most complete and reasonable way possible, as Faye stared at her open mouthed.

"A witch? I'm a witch?" Faye asked, almost in a sarcastic way.

"Yes, you are." Diana answered in a calm tone "And I brought you this." Diana said showing Faye some crystals on her palm "Purple calcite, they were always your favorite. Also, they have healing properties, to help you get out of this hospital as soon as possible." Diana stated, placing the crystals beside Faye's pillow "They're more effective the closer they are to you…" Diana explained, noticing Faye still wasn't completely comfortable with this "Faye, I know this is all a lot to take in, and I wish you could remember… but for now, you'll have to take my word for it. Yes, you are a witch. A pretty powerful one, to be honest."

Faye analyzed the brown deep eyes staring at her through the darkness of the room and saw nothing but honesty. She knew she should trust this girl, but still, right now she needed time to process the new information filling her mind "You think I'm pretty then?" she thought out loud, instantly regretting the words that just left her mouth.

Diana blushed at the silly flirting "Well, that's the Faye we all know." Diana looked down, not answering the question but thinking the only answer was a big fat 'yes'. No one in this world was prettier than Faye was to her. Diana's thoughts on Faye's prettiness were interrupted by the sound of the steps on the corridor "I wish I could stay more, but it's getting risky. I promise I'll come back to tell you the story of the first spell we ever did together, would you like that?" Diana hopefully asked and smiled when she got a slow nod from Faye. "Ok, it's a date." Diana winked, escaping through the door once again going invisible before closed behind her.

—

Faye finished all her exams in three days' time, and the doctors concluded she was good enough to go to a private room, the unexplainable scars and wounds had stopped bleeding, her vital signs were now stable and they were hopeful even about her brain damage.

When Faye was transferred to her room, Diana was obviously one of the first visitors, along with Dawn, Cassie and Melissa.

"I'm so glad you're here now, darling. I'll be with you all the time and soon I'll be able to bring you home." Dawn said, surrounding Faye's bed along with all the girls.

"I brought you flowers. And crystals." Diana lifted an eyebrow. She still didn't have the time to tell Faye about their first spell together, but she was looking forward to it and certainly hoped Faye had had the time to accept the idea of being a witch better than last time.

"Thank you" Faye said, scanning the faces around her. All so familiar, all so strange at the same time.

"Give the patient some air, ladies." Dr. Miller playfully said as he walked into the room. "I come bringing yet more good news for you." The doctor opened the folder he held in his hand and handed it to Ms. Chamberlain "These are the documents with all the exams and medical terms, but it basically confirms that her brain damage was not permanent. It's probable she'll completely regain her memory, it's a slow process, but we're confident it will happen soon, exams can confirm that. She will be experiencing some confusion in the following days, but her medication should help her with that. That and of course brain stimulation. If you could tell her stories, show her pictures, videos, it could definitely speed the process" Dr. Miller's speech was followed by cheering and clapping.

"Yes! We'll definitely do it!" Diana said, already going through her iPhone looking for pictures of them together.

"Good, she's lucky to have you all." Dr. Miller sincerely said, looking at the group of girls.

"We're lucky to have her back." Melissa said, looking at her friend.

"Ms. Chamberlain, may I have a moment with you outside to discuss about some hospital policies?" Dr. Miller asked already heading to the door.

"Yes, sure." Dawn quickly agreed "I'll be back soon, honey." She said before kissing the top of Faye's head.

"You girls be nice to her, okay?" the doctor joked, walking towards the door.

"And don't be late for school." Dawn added, leaving the room along with the doctor.

The girls all nodded, and since they couldn't keep their excitement, they immediately started telling all together a few school stories and showing Faye random pictures on their cellphones.

Faye tried her best to look interested, but she looked exhausted and confused instead, trying to catch all the information thrown at her all at once. She actually could not stay awake for long periods of time since she had awakened from her coma, so a short period after they starting sharing their stories, Faye couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and fell asleep to her friends familiar and yet strange voices.

—

Later that day, and after attending school, Diana drove by her house to gather every picture, video and object that could possibly awake Faye's memory. She promised Faye to tell her everything, so she intended to be with her all day, she even made a deal with her father to do so.

When Diana arrived at the hospital, she met Dawn just leaving the room, explaining she had to check some things over the school, saying Faye had been sleeping for the last few hours.

She let Diana go inside to stay for a while, though, just so Faye wouldn't be alone when she woke up. Dawn explained she would come back later so Diana could go home, but the girl made clear she didn't quite intended to do so, telling Dawn to take how long she felt necessary. Dawn simply nodded at that, and left to attend her engagements.

Diana walked in Faye's room, where the girl peacefully slept. She breathed deeply. A feeling that everything would be okay suddenly passed through her heart and mind. Even if Faye didn't remember her right now, she eventually would. And if nothing worked out and she never remembered their history together, she was willing to write a new and beautiful one with the brunette in front of her.

She looked so small and weak, Diana just wanted to hold her tightly in her arms. Instead, she sat quietly by her side, not helping herself from running her long fingers through Faye's hand, her heart beating faster as she almost laced their fingers together.

Faye woke up with the slight touch on her hand, opening her eyes slowly and scanning the hospital room, meeting two anxious chocolate eyes staring right at her.

"Sorry I woke you" Diana apologized, promptly removing her hand from Faye's.

"No, that's okay,…" Faye frowned, as if searching her memory for the girl's name, but nothing came out.

"Diana" The girl in front of her completed, her smile somehow fading, clearly showing how upset she was with the fact that Faye didn't remember her. "How are you feeling?" Diana asked, trying to think about solely what Faye was feeling and ignoring how much she wanted Faye to remember her.

"Ugh, everything seems like a huge blank, but… I'm alright, I guess. From what they told me, it's almost a miracle I'm here right now, so…" Faye shrugged and Diana smiled at how Faye's personality went beyond what she remembered, she was naturally so badass…

"Yes, it is. You're our miracle." Diana smiled, thinking to herself that if the good old Faye heard her say that, there would probably be a snarky come-back. And when all this Faye gave her was a smile back, she realized how much she missed her Faye. Her careless, bad mouthed, bad attitude-ish Faye. Diana was determined to bring that Faye back, she was going to make Faye remember, or at least try and entertain the girl with their epic stories together.

She opened her bag, with tons of pictures and a few amulets coming out of it.

"Faye…" Diana caressed the girl's hand again "I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, and you've already been through so much already…." Diana sniffed trying to contain a cry, as she remembered the horror image of Faye in hell. "It must be awful, not remembering who you are… But if you want to try, that's why I'm here right now. We have so many great stories together. I'll be glad to tell you all about it. Starting from the very beginning" Diana added giving a reassured smile.

Faye smiled at how nice the girl was being. She looked so angelical, she almost glowed. "Yes, I want to remember… It's weird… Sometimes I'll get flashes of places and faces, but it's like I can't connect it to a coherent story or names, like, your face… I look at you, and I know I've seen you before" Faye looked down. She wouldn't say this out loud, but the girl in front of her was always her favorite visitor. Every time Diana was around and smiled, her heart beat faster and even the way she smelled made butterflies fly all over her stomach "It's like my heart knows you, if that even makes any sense" Faye looked away, rolling her eyes, immediately acknowledging how lame she just sounded.

Diana smiled widely, perhaps Faye still loved her, despite everything that had happened, and she would never complain about this new Faye. Hearing Faye's voice saying such a sweet thing was a nice change after all.

"Okay… Well, I guess everything started at kindergarten…" Diana began, going back to the first time they met. It was just a few days ago since she had revisited all their memories together with Faye on that spell they made, so it would be easy to tell everything now, without leaving one single moment behind. At some moments, Diana made some pauses to laugh at their funny memories, making Faye join her with some giggles.

"You always were a badass chick. You even punched a girl in the face once." Diana mentioned after giggling recalling that mean girl getting her tooth knocked out of her face.

"Oh, why did I do that?" Faye curiously asked.

"Uh, for me." Diana smiled and looked down "She was being mean to me and you were not having it."

"We'll I'm glad then." Faye simply said somehow proud of herself for that accomplished.

Being able to retell their stories — now knowing that somehow she and Faye were meant to be – it made Diana pay more attention to some moments that they lived. There were really a lot of signs pointing them to this direction. Their story was so magical in so many aspects.

Diana stayed all day with Faye telling different tales of their friendship. They got so distracted they didn't even realized the moon already shinning bright in the sky. They were eventually interrupted by a nurse or a doctor, but for hours the only thing they focused on was each other.

After being tired of sitting by the edge of Faye's bed, the other girl eventually invited her to lie by her side. Diana felt her heart skipping a beat when Faye proposed that.

Resting by Faye's side, Diana finished telling Faye everything before that night that Faye did that spell and they slept together.

"Wow. It's already so late." Diana looked at her watch for the first time since she got to the hospital. It was past 11 p.m.

"Are you gonna get in trouble… With your dad?" Faye asked, not quite wanting for the girl to leave. Her mom hadn't showed up and she frankly didn't care as long as Diana was there with her. The girl company made her feel so loved and special.

"Probably not. Although he has been overprotective lately. But I don't know, every time I mention your mother's name he starts acting jumpy, so, I think it has more to do with her than…" Diana was interrupted.

"Your father and my mother are…?" Faye asked.

"Dating? I honestly don't know. It could be, I've seen them being affectionate with each other, but I can't tell if it went further than that" Diana shrugged. "Although it would be curious" Diana stated.

"And why is that?" Faye frowned.

"Why is what? Oh…" she opened her mouth, realizing what she just said. She had basically told Faye all their history in one day, yet she left out the parts involving their recently found romance.

Faye somehow felt that there's something missing, since Diana stopped their stories a few weeks ago, before really getting in the details of why she ended up there and why it was 'curious' that her mother could be dating her father.

That's when Diana decided to tell Faye the missing bits of their story together. The missing parts that proves that their relationship is so much more than just this – a friendship.

Faye kept looking at her with a puzzled face, searching the girl's beautiful features for some sort of answer, but eventually asked "There's something missing, isn't it?"

Diana turned her head to look into those piercing green eyes. Faye's face so close to hers, that she could feel the girl's hot breath touching her face. She closed her eyes, and after taking a deep breath to get the courage needed to proceed, Diana said "There's an important part of our story I still need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" Faye kept looking at her.

"I'm not sure now is the right time to tell you this. I can scare you off…" Diana said, her words trailing off.

"Diana, I already feel there is something going on… Being around you makes me forget about this stupid hospital and feel like I'm at home, and… I can't remember all these great things you just told me, but… I want to remember everything. So please… you can tell me anything."

"Ok… But maybe it could work better if I just show you. May I?" Diana hesitantly asked.

Faye didn't quite know what to expect, but nodded in response. Diana breathed heavily in anticipation. That was going to be the first time she – in her sane consciousness — was going to kiss Faye. She temptatively licked her lips, carefully closing the distance between them, gently locking their lips together.

Faye kept her eyes open at first, not knowing how to react to this. But it didn't took long before she noticed how familiar the soft feeling of Diana's lips on hers and the sweet taste of her kiss was, so she closed her eyes, letting herself go into that kiss.

Suddenly, without even knowing, their energies connected, setting them off into some sort of a release spell.

As their lips touched, it felt like time had frozen, and they were thrown back in time. Everything that Diana had told Faye since afternoon, flew across their eyes. Every piece of memory and feeling falling into its place, flashing before them as they once again relived their whole life together, this time much faster.

Faye finally remembered everything, and she could even see what happened during the time she was in coma, from Diana's point of view, but also her own while she was in hell. As their memories got to the place they were right now, it didn't gave them a chance to take time to process all these things, as they were thrown into the future, past this moment, as they were given a chance to see a glimpses of their future together, scenes passing through their eyes faster than lightning.

Random images started to appear all together in flashes to both girls. Diana as the class speaker at their School Graduation. Palm trees, sunny beaches, as they walked hand in hand through a college campus. Diana in a toga, getting a diploma, and a banner above the stage saying class of 2018. Both girls on white fluffy dresses as Faye placed a wedding ring on Diana's finger. Faye taking the blindfolds of Diana as they got inside what seemed to be the living room of a huge and beautiful house. Faye standing next to Diana who was lying down in a hospital bed, her small bump showing, as a doctor showed a small baby on the ultrasound screen. Faye feeding dogs. Diana building sandcastles with two kids on the beach. Magic symbols, mixed incantation spells and the images of burning candles came before the last image they saw, their wrinkly selves flipping through pages of what seemed to be their wedding album.

When they broke the kiss, both were so overwhelmed with what just happened that they couldn't even blink.

"Oh my god, Diana…" Faye breathed out, getting closer to the other girl "… I got so lost" she said as she started crying against her.

"Shh, I found you, baby. I'll always find you" Diana held her tight, kissing her lips with passion, stunned with what she had just seen. This had to be a gift from her mom, it was clearly a display of the so called destiny they had together. Diana could not wait for all of it to happen. Today was the first day of the beginning of their lives together and all she wanted was to be happy with the girl beside her till her last dying day.

As the desperation wore of, Faye's silent sobs were the only sound in the room.

"Let me guess, you don't wanna talk about this future thingy we just saw?" Diana asked, caressing her hair.

Faye simply nodded 'no'. It was a lot to process. And if she was good at screwing up everything imagine what could happen when she actually knew what an amazing future they had together.

Once again, the room got silent as Faye ran her hand through her arm, removing some bandages and revealing deep cuts in the place. "So I was really in hell…" she said, still in shock.

"We could do something about these wounds… I remember seeing a healing spell on my book…" Diana tried to help.

"No! No more spells. Besides, these scars do not even represent how much I hurt you, but they'll remind me. They'll remind me to never do it again." Faye looked down, touching the flesh next to the open wound, letting a hiss escape her lips. Now that she remembered all, she still felt ashamed about what she did to Diana.

"Faye…" Diana took a deep breath "That's in the past now. Let's forget about it. We've both been through enough. It's time to be happy for a change." Diana softly said, her lips touching the skin next to Faye's wound, as she whispered a few words against it, and within few seconds the deep cut disappeared, leaving a silk skin in its place, as if it had never been injured. The same happened to all Faye's cuts and bruises. Everything disappeared, leaving not a single trace of ever existing behind.

Tears fell from Faye's eyes. She realized she finally was exactly where she wanted to be — In Diana's arms. And Diana wanted to be happy with her. She had been through hell but now if felt like heaven, just lying on bed with her Diana.

"You want that, right? I mean, to be happy… With me?" Diana asked, hesitantly.

"There's nothing I want more in this world…" Faye genuinely smiled for the first time in a _long_time as Diana gently touched her face.

Both girls lingered in a warm embrace and Diana felt so comfortable on Faye's arms that she slept peacefully for the first time in many days, since all chaos started. Faye simply stood still, staring at the girl sleeping beside her, taking in every piece of her feature. Her face beautiful and peaceful as an angel, her chest falling and rising on a slow pace with every soft breathe, her full lips forming a small pout. Faye thought she could enjoy the vision for hours, which she did so. She had so much to digest and figure out. It just all seemed so surreal. She remembered the agony she lived in hell, involuntarily flinching at the memory of a group of demons who fed off her skin.

Diana woke up with the sudden movement beside her, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room and searching for the clock on a nightstand, a habit she'd always had. She had been sleeping for no longer than 2 hours but she felt so well rested, that it felt like a good 12 hours of sleep.

The next thing her eyes scanned was Faye looking at her "Faye, didn't you sleep?" Diana asked, rubbing her eyes "Are you feeling alright, is everything okay?" she worriedly added.  
>Faye looked unsettled, shifting her position in bed and trying to think of an explanation. No, not everything was okay. If anything, she had so many questions maybe even more than before. "No, I'm okay" she responded instead, not sounding convincing at all.<br>Diana caught up on Faye's uncertainty right away "Faye, I still know you, you know? Is it me? Do you want me to leave?" Diana asked, getting ready to get up and leave Faye's side.  
>"No" Faye immediately answered, grabbing the girl's hand "Please stay." she asked with lingering eyes.<p>

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Faye finally broke the silence, admitting what truly worried her "Do you trust it? What we saw, do you think it's really possible? I mean, I just came back from hell, for all I know this, everything here could be just another demon playing tricks on me, giving me promises of a good life, making me believe… Just so he can take it away…" a tear fell from Faye's left eye and she sensed a lot more were about to follow that one.  
>"No, Faye, honey…" Diana's heart clenched when she saw Faye crying. She placed Faye's hand on her chest, her heart beating faster, closing the space between them "I promise this is reality. I'm here, we're here. You're with me now… Doesn't this feel real to you?" Diana kissed her lips softly "I know how bad they hurt you, I saw it. But we're not gonna let demons take control of our lives again. Never again." Diana stated determinately "We'll study, prepare ourselves, become the most powerful witches on earth if that's what it takes. I don't care what I have to do, but Faye, I'm not letting you go away again. Your place is with me. And yes, that future can be true if you want to. I know I do." Diana kissed Faye's hand but noticed when Faye's smile started to fade, knowing exactly what it meant "You're afraid we're gonna mess this up? What we saw?" Diana asked, already knowing the answer.<p>

"I'm afraid I AM the one that's going to mess this up. If you haven't noticed, that's kind of what I do." Faye sighed.

"Well stop it 'cause it's not going to happen." Diana firmly stated "My mother said we have a destiny together, which is kind of how I managed to get you back and also… I think it's going to be interesting seeing you trying to put that baby in my belly." Diana giggled. Seeing her pregnant self was so surreal yet so inspiring. "It won't always going to be easy. Hell, for us it never is, considering where we are now…" she looked around the hospital room. "But I'm willing to try. I love you with all my heart and soul, Faye. And I can promise you I'll try my best every day to get that future with you. Because I want it so bad. I want you so bad… And I missed you so much, the thought of losing you was just so…" tears starting forming in the girl's eyes as Faye interrupted her.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere. Guess you're stuck with me then." She said trying to add a little humor. She hated seeing Diana crying and much less be the cause of it. "Thank you for always having faith in me, even when I have zero faith in myself…" Faye fought back her own tears. If both started crying now there would be no stopping.

"I have faith in you. And I have faith in us." They locked their gaze, getting lost in each other eyes for several minutes, as Diana's fingers lingered on Faye's face, tracing down her beautiful features.

After this moment, Faye looked down at the flawless skin of her arms, that minutes ago were covered with bruises and scars. "Now Dr. Miller will definitely thing I'm some sort of freak…" she jokingly mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through." Diana replied, now concerned about how they would try to explain the disappearing of said bruises.

"Well, he did say my coming back from the coma was a miracle, so maybe he can add another one to the list." Faye assumed.

"Perhaps they'll release you faster this way. I can't wait to get you home."

"I can't wait to go home with you." Faye said, taking hold of Diana's hand, placing it against her lips, softly kissing her fingers one by one.

"Di, can I ask you something…?"she asked against Diana's hand after a moment .

"Anything."

Faye hesitated, lowering her gaze to their joined hands. "Do you wanna go out on a date with me?" she managed to ask while playing nervously with the other girl's fingers.

"I thought you would never ask." Diana smiled, giving Faye's hand a squeeze.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Faye asked looking up to meet Diana's eyes sparkling with joy.

"Of course it's a 'yes'" She answered bringing Faye closer to a soft kiss. "Who knew Faye Chamberlain would do 'normal dates'."

"Who knew Diana Meade would actually accept going on a date with Faye Chamberlain." Faye playfully mocked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess there's a first for everything." Diana yawned "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"You can, I guess I'll just stay awake for a little longer and watch you sleep like the big creep I am" Faye wickedly said.

"You're so silly, Faye…" Diana smiled and rolled her eyes.

"And you love me." Faye proudly stated.

"Yes, I do." Diana honestly said with a big grin on her face.

"And I love you too, Diana Meade." Faye kissed the girl's forehead, as Diana closed her eyes, resting her head on Faye's shoulder and dozed off for the rest of the night.

{THE END}

_—_

**Author's note (Ari):** Yay! Can't believe we finally finished this! It has been such an amazing journey and incredibly fun experience! Writing Careless Whisper turned out to be quite challenging, for once 'cause we are not english native speakers and that was probably the biggest barrier, but also writing it involved a lot more research than it may appear (some fun hours watching Charmed, obviously).  
>Nanda, buddy, who would have guessed our RP would turn into this amazing fanfic which people seem to love? Hahah guess we should be bored on MSN more often! Thank you for writing with me and letting me boss you around 'cause you know I love doing that! Let this be only our first fanfiction, we both know there's still A LOT to come (ideas, ideas!).<br>And last but not least a huge, enormous thank you to our amazing readers, your reviews seriously were our writing fuel and I hope you enjoyed it till the end! I love all Fayana shippers with all my heart, you all f*cking rule! And don't be sad that Careless Whisper is over, 'cause that was SO not the end! See y'all next time!

**Author's note (Nanda):** HELL YEAH! WE DID IT, ARI! Our (first) BB is done! I'm so happy right now! Careless Whisper was my very first Fanfic to ever been published, and I couldn't be prouder! What started as a little pass time, turned out to be one of the best things I've ever written! And what a pleasure it was! It was fun, scary, and I pretty much cried writing some scenes (yeah, I'm _that_ much of a baby LOL).  
>I can't put down in words how glad I'm to have met you and decided to be the devil in disguise testing you, making you wanna play Fayana RP with me! THANKS FOR COMING MAKE MAGIC WITH ME! LOL Seriously, I couldn't have met a better partner to write with (even with you been mean to me occasionally ;_; LOL JK!). You are the Faye to my Diana, BB! *-* Love you to pieces! 3 (PS: Have I told you that I love your brain today? =B )<br>I wanna also give a special thanks to my friend Tatablp, for sharing the Fayana love, and always putting up with my Fayana creys and crazy Fayana ideas!Thanks for Beta Reading my fics too, BB! 3  
>Lastly, I wanna thank every single one of you, my lovely Fayanas, for reading this fanfic and for the love you all keep giving me through twitter and tumblr. Thanks for the reviews, and for the patience too. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Hope y'all loved the ending! But before you all start crying cuz this fic is over, well rest assure that this is only the beginning… ;)<br>LOVE MY FAYANAS SOO MUCH! See you soon, BBs! 3 xx


End file.
